Family 101
by Brooklyn's Angel
Summary: As the Golden Trio return to Hogwarts, Love is in the air, but that isn't the only thing different this year. There is a new class starting, Family 101, and the results might just ruin Hogwarts forever and the trio's friendship. Will a baby be the catalyst that brings everyone together or with it tear them apart... either way its going to be one hell of a ride!
1. Welcome home

**Hey i am re-posting stories so some of you may recognize this so please dont accuse me of copying my own work just because ive changed my pen name, its just weird.**

**Pairings:**

**Harry/? **  
**Ron/ Antigone (pronounced An-tig-O-knee)**  
**Neville/Hannah Abbott**  
**Blaise/Pansy**  
**Draco/Hermione**

**All other pairings will be mentioned in the next chapter. Oh and everyone who died in the war is STILL ALIVE! …got that? If you tell me blah de blah should be dead I will probably ignore you **

**Warnings : strong language. Maybe sexual scenes depending.**

********************************  
_To love our enemy is impossible_

_The moment we understand our enemy_

_We feel compassion towards him_

_And he is no longer our enemy._

Deep in the heart of Scotland rested an old castle, it sat on the horizon as if the world was built around it, but if you looked closely you could see the cracks. You could see the pieces of new stone that were a slightly different colour to those that had been worn around over thousands of year, you could see the patches of grass that were shorter than others as if it someone had cut it in an unexplainable pattern and if you really looked you stood still long enough you could feel a deep mourning as if it came from the castle walls themselves. However at this moment of time everyone who would have noticed was safely encased within the mighty building.

It was a new year at Hogwarts, old students had returned to further there education and new students had been sorted ready to start their own journeys. The Great hall was alive with the noise of thousands of students relaxing and reconnecting with friends. Voldemort had been defeated the year before and all students were welcomed to redo the year if they so wished or continue if they wanted. At the Gryffindor table sat the Golden Trio, Hermione, Harry and Ron, beside them was another red head in the form of Ginny Weasley who was staring at the elderly headmaster awaiting his annual speech.

"Oh it's so great to be back, I missed this last year." Hermione gushed staring a round, her bushy hair now fell softly not nearly as frizzy as it had once been, after the war was over she had finally had time to sort it out and was more happy with the resulting waves of brown then she had been with the frizzy corkscrews it had been in before. Others in the hall had also noticed the new looks and the brunette was getting quite a few second glances, these admirers quickly turned away however after receiving glares off an angry Red head. Ron and Hermione had both admitted the kiss they had shared had been awkward and they had been through so much they were more siblings than anything else, but that didn't mean he would let people gawk at his 'Older little sister' as he had taken to calling her.

"Trust me Hermione you were better off away." At Ginny's words a darkened look covered the face of nearby housemates, many who still carried scars. The only female Weasley was no different, her hair had darkened and set off her ivory skin perfectly but it also brought the long thin scar across one cheek into focus. Molly had been almost mad with anger after seeing what Bellatrix had done to her girl and the two had battled to the death. Bellatrix was no match for the strength of a mother protecting her children.

"Oh no Ginny you know I didn't me-" Hermione started to say a look of horror on her face as she realised how her words would have been taken by those who suffered at the hands of the death eaters as teachers.

"Hermione it's okay. You meant no harm." Ginny said placing a comforting hand on to her best friends arm and giving her a small smile which the brunette hesitantly returned, around them the house mates who had heard Hermione's first statement began to go back to eating and talking until the moment of sadness had passed, besides them Ron was oblivious to the moment between the two girls and interrupted by pointing at Hermione with a chicken leg.

"Yah Hirmne," swallowing his food as the two girls grimaced Ron continued. "We know what you meant calm down. You're so bloody high maintenance"

Laughter rose from the table as Hermione hit Ron over the back of the head a common and familiar sight to those in Gryffindor.

One the other side of the hall the mood was much quieter and the conversation more refined, Draco Malfoy was busy whispering to his closest friend Blaise Zabini. Opposite them Pansy sat trying to get the pale boys attention and failing. The Italian smirked knowing fine well that Draco knew Pansy wanted him to talk to her but enjoyed watching her slowly losing her composure. Neither boy expected a pea to hit off the blondes forehead before landing on his plate.

"So how come you came back Draco? Pansy asked as the blonde finally turned to face her more in shock at what shed dared to do then wanting to talk to her. Seeing Blaise's equally curious look Draco sighed before facing the dark haired girl fully and casing a small privacy charm.

"Well now that father's gone, mother is all I have left. She thinks I should come back and try and help clean up the Malfoy name." Draco said a look of disdain on his face as he glared at some nearby first years who were staring at him. Two firsties kept staring oblivious to the danger they were facing, luckily before Draco could release a snarky comment that would no doubt have the two in tears Dumbledore stood and the hall fell silent.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered and sorted into our new houses I would like to make a couple of announcements. Firstly, as usual the forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden. Secondly any students wishing to go to Hogsmede must have both parents and teachers permission and lastly anyone wishing to try out for Quidditch must look out for notices on their house boards" his twinkling eyes scanned the tables before him, "Also I am very pleased to announce a new subject. From now on the 7th years will take part in a special family class. You will find out more at tomorrow breakfast. Now off you trot. Shoo."

"I wonder what they mean by family class." Hermione stated more to herself then at any particular person, beside her Ron missed this as he was busy glaring at Harry and Ginny who had rose and left the table whispering to each other "Let's see your timetables" Hermione asked holding her hand out to the 2 boys as her and Ron caught up with the other two. At their confused faces she continued. "So I can check if we have the lesson together"

"Oh right" They replied as Hermione shook her head fondly and Ginny hid a giggle behind her hand. Hermione looked at each schedule and by the time they had reached and entered the common room was happy with the result.

"Yes we do. Our first lesson is tomorrow first thing….with…Snape?! That's…odd… Well I'm going to go to bed now," Hermione started to head up the girls stairs before pausing and glancing down when the other girl didn't follow, "You coming Ginny?"

"Yeah sure Hermione, just give me one second?" Without waiting for an answer Ginny ran after Harry and caught him just before he entered the boy's staircase, grabbing his arm she placed a quick kiss on Harry's cheek and then fled back up the girl's stairs. Harry stared at where Ginny had been even after both girls were gone with one hand pressed to his cheek.

"What the hell Harry?" Ron's loud voice shocked him out of his daydream, spinning back round his eyes widened at the Gingers red face before he quickly pulled his hand away from his face and fumbled for a response.

"er…She kissed me?" At that Ron shook his head before storming off leaving Harry standing in the middle of the common room. "Oh come on! Why is it always me!" He jumped as a cough sounded from behind him, spinning round he spotted Neville standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Welcome to my world mate," With that Neville clapped the smaller boy on the back and they both headed up stairs.

* * *

Hermione rushed down the corridor her hair flying behind her. It was the first day of school lessons and she had slept in. Her! Hermione Granger! She blamed Ginny… At this moment she was rushing to the great hall hoping Harry or Ron had saved her breakfast and she didn't miss Dumbledore's announcement. As she sped round a corner a small yell was heard followed by her landing on something warm and hard, very hard.

"Get off me you filthy mudblood" Hermione glanced down a blush coming to her cheeks as she realised that the what she had collided with was actually a who, a very familiar who at that. Getting up she shot him a glare that had Ron and Harry scurrying to get out of her way normally.

"I wouldn't have been on you if you would watch where you're going, Malfoy. You bumped into me! Not the other way." Hermione pushed herself up and onto her knees before standing and if a part of her knee happened to come within damaging distance of a certain piece of male anatomy…well who could prove it.

"Watch it!," Draco growled before standing as well and dusting himself off before facing the brunette, "Oh please Granger like it was my fault!" He drawled as he went to leave. "You should have respect for you betters." Draco walked past her shoving against her shoulder and pushing her into the wall.

"Prat" she called after him rubbing her arm before she continued on her way her head full of various ways she could get revenge .Spotting Harry and Ginny she rushed over. Glancing around her she also noticed Ron sitting further down the table then usual with Dean and Seamus. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Harry and Ginny she spotted their joint hands and Harrys red cheeks. "Oh so when were you planning on telling me?" Seeing Harry get redder she turned to Ginny instead. "And how angry did Ron get?"

Ginny glared at her brother before replying. "All I did was say hi to Harry and my idiot brother started shouting his mouth off as usual. So after he left, Harry and I got to talking and one thing led to another and we are going to give it a trial." A happy smile lit up her face as she spoke.

Seeing Draco walk into the Hall and shoot her a nasty look Hermione sighed "Well at least some good came out of today. I just had a meeting with a certain ferret but any ways we should get to first lesson. I just want to forget about him" Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. "What?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, it's just that I've asked around and well it turns out that all four houses have got the same lesson first which includes the Slytherin's. Well our year I mean."

"Kill me now" Hermione begged with clasped hand, Harry simply smiled before shaking his head as she spun to Ginny the girl was saved from answering as Dumbledore shot a whistle out his wand. He stood at the front of the hall making it silent within seconds.

"I would like to ask if all those below seventh year could leave now please. Thank you." The loud noise of benches scraping and people moving filled the hall. Ginny gave Hermione and Harry a hug each before running out the hall to catch up with Luna as the other girl left. "Now as you may have been told or have read, less and less of the wizarding population are giving birth. This is of course serious. It has been studied by the cleverest in our world and seems to be caused by the fear of pain, lack of support and not knowing how to raise said child. All of you will be paired off and a child placed in your care. We will begin tomorrow breakfast. Do you have any questions?" To no one's surprise Hermione's hand was first up but that might be due to the fact that half the hall was in shock. "Yes Miss Granger."

"Will we be paired with someone from a different house?" Many faces formed into horror as they realised this could indeed happen, many glares were shot in the direction of the Slytherin table whose occupants stared back with daggers in their eyes.

"You will be given a living space to share. So yes you may be with other houses. We will get to that later and in more detail. Oh.. Miss Parkinson." Dumbledore smiled at the confident Slytherin, he knew the trouble this girl had faced after offering Harry up, but in the end she was just a scared girl at the time and people do desperate things when scared.

"Where will the child come from?" At this some other hands that had risen dropped waiting for the answer, it seemed to be a common thought for the students.

"The child will be formed by the extraction of an egg and a sperm from the two 'parents'. This potion will then be drunk by the mother. Now this means that the girls will be carrying the baby's for a while. 4 months in this case. They will walk around as if pregnant and give birth..."

At this gasps and shrill screeches came from many girls and even a few boys turned green, many people began to speak at once blocking out the rest of Dumbledore's words.

"You can't do that."

"That's got to be illegal."

"You mean we have to push it out of THERE!"

"Ewww gross."

"SILENCE." Snape's voice rang out over the chaos. "This will be happening. Anyone with any further questions report to your house Professor everyone else you will be paired tomorrow so get to your common rooms!"

* * *

**Please visit my Poll on my Profile and help me choose Harry's Love interest :) or put it in a review...or Pm me haha**


	2. Opposites attract, yeah right !

**A/N Hi *waves* Hope you enjoy, please review and remember to take part in the Poll on my profile for this story so i can work out who to put harry with. So far from Poll votes, private messages and Reviews Ginny is in the lead. Now i probably should have mentioned this in the first chapter but i will not be updating daily. I will however update every Saturday and Sunday unless there are some extreme circumstances.**

**Also this is going to be roughly 20 chapters give or take a few. So far 15 of these have been written not including the ones already posted...**

**Okay thats it...BYE!**

* * *

"He...one...Hermione...HERMIONE...WAKE UP!" Hermione shot up in bed suddenly at the shout causing Ginny to fall backwards and land on her bum on the dorm room floor. Standing up she rushed to help her friend to stand again.

"Ginny what is it? Are you okay? What do you want? How did you get down there?" Hermione asked quickly as she pulled out her uniform and cast a quick shower charm on herself which she only liked using in desperate situation.

"Oh sorry, I don't know a certain someone knocked me off the bed." Ginny grumbled. "Now come on Dumbledore posted a notice saying that all 7th years should go to the hall before breakfast was over." The red head quickly ducked behind Lavenders unused bed as the other girl chucked a shoe in her direction.

"GINNY! Why didn't you wake me?" Hermione was dressed and out the door before she could answer. The red head simply sighed before coming out of hiding and stroking the pink throw on the bed next to her, none of the girls could bare to move it from the bed even though they knew she wouldn't be using it for a while.

The blonde was currently in hospital recovering from werewolf bites; luckily she wasn't infected but still needed constant care. Ginny smiled thinking of the girl Bill mentioned in his letters, Fleur had fled back to France the night before the marriage leaving her Bill in despair. The day he got the letter from asking for his help with Lavenders case everything had changed and Ginny could tell from his letters things were looking up…for both of them.

Sighing once more Ginny left the room to go search for Luna.

* * *

"HERMIONE"

The brunette was hardly through the double doors that led to the hall before Ron and Harry swooped down on her, both looping an arm through one of hers and leading her to one of the benches where they all sat down. Hermione just managed to have a gulp of her drink before the questions began. "Where have you been! We can't do this! What if we get Parkinson or Bulstrode? What if we get a guy? What if we get paired with a Slytherin?" They both shot questions at her causing her to look from side to side as if watching a tennis match. Opposite her Neville smirked as this all took place causing Hermione to shoot a glare his way.

"Quiet! Okay now First question, as for where was I, I was sleeping because some people didn't wake me..." Harry shot her a guilty look while Ron just shrugged his mouth full of Bacon now he had asked the questions he wanted to, "... But as for the other questions... Ron you killed a Horcrux and have more cousins then I can count, you'll be fine. Harry you killed Voldemort need I say more..." They both nodded slowly in agreement still worried. "Now I read that this spell is based on suiting you with the best people so that means you have as much chance as getting Parkinson as I do Malfoy. And as for getting paired with a boy unless you haven't told me something I wouldn't be worried. Now shh Dumbledore is starting."

The great hall doors swung shut by themselves as the Headmaster stood and raised his arms. The students that had up until this point been gossiping, guessing and in some cases betting about who would get who all went quiet as apprehension filled the air. "Now as I have said this is just a potion. The baby is not real. The baby will disappear when the project is over." At these words the already quiet hall became perfectly silent. "Let's begin. When your name is called you and your partner must go through this door on the left where you will find you living quarters. Understood? Good. And good luck" Hermione reached down and grabbed Harry and Ron's hand. They both turned giving her a smile and a tight reassuring squeeze of each hand. Dumbledore cast a spell on the blank parchment in front of him and smiled as words formed.

"Mister Boot and… Miss Brocklehurst." Terry grinned and planted a kiss on the lips of the short brunette next to him before both Ravenclaws stood and headed to the doors hand in hand at such a fast pace that Mandy's shoulder length curls bounced. As one the hall seemed to let out a sigh of relief, if the parchment had paired together a couple who had already been together for two years then it was obvious it actually worked. Excitement began to grow as the next words formed.

"Mister Finch-Fletchley and Miss Bulstrode." Justin stood from the Hufflepuff table getting pats of sympathy from his best mate George, 2 tables along Millicent stood as well and stormed up to the front of the hall Justin's expression soured even more when Millicent shoved him out the way to get through the door first. All around the hall boys shared pity for the poor boy and prayed that both his soul and privates survived the abuse that was certainly coming to him.

"Poor bugger," Ron muttered, Hermione stared at him in disgust while Harry simply nodded in agreement, sighing in despair Hermione turned back to Dumbledore. Around the hall many other conversations were starting up as well. How could it go from such a good pairing to such an awful one? A Puff and a Snake rarely ended well…or even started well.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat waiting for silence before reading the next name, "Mister Finnigan and Miss Lux." The Irish boy smirked and high fived Dean before heading over to the neighbouring table of Hufflepuff and offering his arm to the petite red head, in return she curtsied before allowing him to escort her to the front of the room. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement as the two vanished behind the door. "Mister Humphrey and Miss Perks."

The Hufflepuff keeper rose from his seat beaming at his luck as a tall elegant ebony haired girl glided over from the Slytherin table and placed a kiss on his cheek before grabbing his hand and pulling him after her. The hall began to increase in noise again as another Puff and Snake were paired together, of course Sally-Anne wasn't your typical pure blood snake but still. Dumbledore didn't bother clearing his throat this time as the noise vanished when he opened his mouth as if…well as if by magic. "Mr Lewis and Miss Richardson."

Gossip filled the air as another couple rose from the Ravenclaw table and headed towards the door holding hands and beaming. So far no one could work out if the fact that two couples had been chosen outweighed the Snake/Puff and the Snake/Lion pairing, the next pairing would have to be the decider. "Mister Longbottom and Miss Abbott," Neville stumbled forward nearly tripping over the bench a large grin on his face. The whole year no matter what house, except Hannah, knew he liked the pretty Hufflepuff maybe this project would help him admit it…With a blush on her cheeks and a small smile she followed him through the door.

"Mister Malfoy and..." Dumbledore froze staring at the sheet in front of him. The hall filled with whispers as people settled for staring at either Dumbledore or Draco, the pureblood was currently on the edge of his seat curiosity plain on his face, opposite him Pansy sorted out her dress before getting ready to rise with him when her name was called"...ahem yes Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger." Everything stopped. Not a single person in the hall moved. They all looked at Dumbledore as if he was mad. Hermione and Draco stared at each other across the hall frozen in their seats. "Mister Malfoy...Miss Granger if you will." They remained frozen.

Ron shook his head as if snapping out of a dream. "Look Hermione...Hermione...Hermione snap out of it." On her other side Harry just stared at her before turning to the blonde in shock and repeating the process again, across the hall Pansy was in much the same state. Seeing her friend so out of it she snapped back to reality. She slowly breathed in before letting it out and sitting straighter in her seat her eyes locked on Malfoys.

"Ron, Harry will you please let go of my hands. I'm going to need them" Ron looked at her nervously as the rest of the hall fell silent waiting for her to finish, Parvati and Dean quickly began to shuffle away from the golden trio in preparation for an outburst.

Ron swallowed twice before getting the courage to ask the question that was on everyone's tongue "and why do you need them Mione?"

By now everyone, including teachers, were listening into the conversation waiting for her response. "Because I'm going to use them to punch the stupid smirking git in the face and then I'm going to strangle him, which requires 2 hands." The innocent smile on her face mixed with the glint in her eyes and calm and collected voice made Ron shudder while Harry just sat there still in shock.

"Hermione calm down now. Look it's just a project you and the ferret can last that long can't you." The fact that Ron was the one trying to calm her down showed just how much of an impact this pairing was already having.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger now!"

Draco got to his feet and glared at the teachers table. "You can't do this to me."

Hermione copied his stance on the other side of the hall, the few people who were sitting in the path of their glares quickly moved to other seats to try and avoid the blow out." Really? Have you all lost your minds or something?!"

"You heard her," Draco called pointing over, "She'll kill me in my sleep or something. You know she will!"

Hermione pointed back, "Me! More like he will murder me! He's probably planning it all now!"

"I wouldn't even want to waste my energy, Granger!"

Just as Hermione started to reply, Snape's voice cut sharply across the hall. "YOU WILL SHUT UP AND GO THROUGH THE DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" The two huffed and sighed but eventually dragged themselves up to the front of the hall and through the door glaring at each other the whole way. As the door slammed behind them both Pansy and Harry snapped back to reality, Harry simply shook his head in disbelief before shrugging at his mate who returned the gesture, across the hall Blaise was busy stroking the Slytherin girls hand in an effort to calm down…weirder still, it was working.

"Right so…Mister Nott and Miss Bones" Susan glared at the leering Slytherin as the few students who still hoped the parchment would find their true love gave up in despair. Kind hearted Susan didn't deserve to be put with that brute. "Mister Potter and ..." Harry clamped down on Ron's arm causing him to wince. "Miss Parvati Patil." He let out a breath of relief as he smiled at the other Gryffindor who beamed back in relief, together the two happily made their way through the doors.

There wasn't many left in the hall with only 2 Gryffindor boys, 2 Ravenclaw boys and a Slytherin of each gender. "Mister Thomas and Miss Padma Patil." Dean smiled at the Ravenclaw twin before winking at her and following her through the door. The Four remaining students glanced at each other warily knowing that they only had the choice of two people left.

"Mister Weasley and Miss Moon." Pansy smirked as the blonde Ravenclaw cautiously followed the smiling red head only to realise what that meant…her eyes widened as she turned and faced her crushes best friend, her friend…her friend who was still holding her hand. Blushing Pansy rose and started to head for the top of great hall only for Blaise to catch up and grab her hand again rubbing soothing circles with his palm.

* * *

_**Earlier**_

Passing through the door Draco and Hermione stopped the glares as they glanced around in wonder, they found themselves in what looked like a hospital wing. Small curtains were opened to reveal that they surrounded a hospital bed, which Hermione was pushed towards by a fair haired woman.

"Now I'm your healer for this project. My Name is Leanne. Now, Hermione was it? Yes Hermione you must drink this potion and lay down very still." Leanne quickly closed the curtains to give them some privacy before turning to Hermione and giving her a small pink potion which was fizzing slightly. Gulping it down, Hermione felt the immediate need to be sick before strong hands pushed her shoulders back until she was lying down on the bed.

"As for you, young man, you must drink this Potion now I warn you..." But Draco had already drunk it. His eyes filled with unshed tears as he clutched his private parts. It felt as if someone was hitting him with a hammer. Tutting, the Healer forced a grey potion through his lips. "You're meant to have taken the pain potion first. Draco sat up still wincing. Hermione was now shaking slightly, rocking the small bed. The tremors began to increase and Draco even panicked for a few seconds before he remembered just who was on the bed. Suddenly Hermione bolted up right and screamed. A pink glow surrounded her body as a blue one enveloped Draco. The two colours began to drift together where with a bang they collided in a wave of purple sparks.


	3. Making Baby - Day 1

**Oh my giddy god, was out on the Lash last night with my girlies till well…until 3 this morning and am now suffering from a major hangover! Luckily I have my sheep onesie and lots of sugary foods to help me through the day! Anyways on with the story…**

**Dedicated to my first reviewer: ****HarryPotterLover413**

* * *

The purple fog and sparkles began to clear and Draco rushed to grab Hermione as she started to fall from the bed at the collision of the lights. He may have hated her but no one deserved to slam into the ground like she would have. Placing her back on the bed and making sure she was in no danger of falling again he turned with a shocked face to look at Leanne. "What the hell was that?" He shouted gesturing from the small vial that was created when the lights joined to Hermione had begun to come around at his shout.

Leanne was quick to reassure them, "Nothing to worry about my dears everyone has their own reaction. Yours was just a bit...stronger." It would have reassured them if not for the look of confusion on her face as well. She started running diagnostics on the both of them before handing them the small vial, inside was a deep purple liquid with small pink and blue bubbles, "Hermione you must drink this at midnight. No time earlier or later. Understood?"

Hermione nodded before nudging Draco who was busy shaking the vial to make the bubbles mix and examining the results. "Stop it you idiot." Hermione growled.

"Whatever Beaver I'm bored can we go to our rooms now." Draco whined before tossing the potion in the air before catching it and placing it in his robe pocket. Hermione sighed knowing she was in for four months of hell.

"Fine, come on then they should be this way." Hermione grabbed on to Draco's sleeve and pulled him through the door and into the hallway giving a smile to Leanne who shot her an apologetic look. Walking through the door at the end of the corridor they found themselves in a small room with 6 doors. On each door was the name of four couples.

_**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**_

_**Harry Potter and Parvati Patil**_

_**Ron Weasley and Antigone Moon**_

_**Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson**_

Hermione grinned at seeing her two best friends. Even Malfoy smiled for a small minute upon seeing their house mates before he realised what it meant. "Oh my god, Granger this means that Pansy and Blaise got paired! I'm going to have to owl Morag and Daphne about this!" Hermione sighed at his girlish antics before dragging him towards the door. Upon entering the room however they found themselves in a small closet type room turning to the door as it shut they noticed 4 buttons on the wall next to each pair's name.

Hermione and Draco both began to freeze upon realising they really would be alone for this. "At least it is going to be quiet." Hermione said nervously. Draco just looked at her in disbelief.

He was just about to step forward and push the button when the door was pulled open and someone collided with him pushing him to the ground. "Dray finally where have you been I can't live like this please make it stop I will do anything." Blaise said this all in one rush before collapsing to his knees and staring up with beseeching eyes. "She's going to kill me."

"DRAY?" All three of them winced as the shrill voice was heard and the door opened again. Hermione laughed at the look of fear on Draco's face as Blaise hid behind him. Looking up she saw Pansy standing in the rooms entrance switching between winking at Draco, frowning at Blaise and sneering in her general direction, luckily Draco intervened before anything was said.

"Right well I'm sorry Blaise but Hermione and I need to explore our new home." Hermione shot Draco a glare as he grabbed her arm and pulled her further back into the lift while pushing Blaise and Pansy out before slamming his hand down on the button.

Music filled the small area.

Draco's face filled with confusion at the song as he listened to its words. Hermione on the other hand closed her eyes and began to mouth the words under her breath nodding her head along to the tune. Hermione was now singing oblivious to the look Draco was giving her. He hated to admit it but her voice was actually quite good. When Hermione started tapping her fingers against the wall Draco knew he had to move before he killed her.

As the lift stopped he slammed the door open directing Hermione, who had jumped back to reality and the noise and was now blushing up a storm, into the small room. "Nice pipes for a Beaver." He smiled smugly at her as the blush darkened. However upon entering the room Hermione spun round and pointed her wand at Draco.

"Malfoy you do not get to say when or what I do. Next time you try to man handle me I swear to god you are going to wish you had never been born." Hermione jabbed her wand into his chest. "Oh and I know you liked my pipes. At least if that bulge is anything to go by."

Draco glanced down quickly only to see nothing and turned back to the now laughing Hermione. He began to sneer but seeing the same look in her eyes as she'd had in third year when he was punched he raised his hands in defeat. "Whatever you say, Mudblood." They both glared at each other before Hermione gave up and began to take in her surroundings.

The floor was covered by a thick grey carpet and they seemed to be in some sort of sitting room which was made up of greys and black complete with Sofa, two chairs and a small fire place. The door on her right side led her into a little blue and white kitchen with cabinets, a fridge and even a cooker. Draco eyed the object with curiosity before moving onto the next room when Hermione went to explain, it was more like a small hall then a room and three doors were placed around, one to their left, one to their right and one straight ahead, Opening the one on the right she was met with a bathroom. The bathroom was fairly large with a toilet, large bath tub and shower and 2 large sinks with mirrors above them.

The door in front of them didn't budge when they moved the handle. That probably meant that the door to the left was the one they had been dreading…the bedroom. Draco opened the door before bursting into nervous laughter. Hermione peered over his shoulder only to back away from the room her eyes and mouth both wide.

One bed

One bed

One bed

"ONE BED!" she screamed causing Draco to wince in pain and rub his ears. "NO! NADA! NEVER! NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT HAPPENING!" Draco rolled his eyes at her theatrics before leaving her in the corridor and walking into the room. The king size bed was actually quite nice. The carpet was thick and bouncy and a small desk rested in the corner of the room. Hearing Hermione still freaking out in the corridor a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"Hey Granger you fancy giving this bed a test run?" Silence was his only reply. "Granger ?" He peered back round the door in confusion.

WHACK!

A sharp pain knocked him sideways. Hermione stood clutching at her red first while she stared through anger filled eyes at the boy in front of her. "No Malfoy I do not wish to give it a test run. Now whether we like it or not I am going to have your baby so man up and stop being such a prat."

"You hit me...AGAIN. How dare you?!" She blanched as he began to approach her. "Don't worry Mudblood your virtue will remain intact I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

"God seriously Malfoy didn't your parents ever teach you how to be nice to someone. No they were probably too busy raising a death eater" Hermione slammed her hand back over her mouth as she saw a mask slide over Draco's face. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I just-"

"You just what Granger, just spoke the truth? Poor little Draco raised to serve the Dark Lord. Go on Granger I know you're thinking it just like the rest of them." His voice was as cold as ice. "You know what the funny thing is? I still miss them. My Father's dead and my Mothers heading that way and no matter how much they've hurt me ...I miss them."

Hermione stepped forward confused at the sudden serious turn the day had taken and placed a hand on his arm feeling him force himself not to flinch. "Mal ...Draco I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Draco stiffened at the use of his first name. "How about we call truce until this is over? I am going to be having your baby after all."

Draco let out a small chuckle. "One sentence I never thought I'd hear someone say. Fine deal...Hermione" the name felt foreign on his tongue. A loud ringing noise caused them both to jump and back away from each other glancing around sheepishly when they noticed the small clock which then began to speak to them.

_**You have 20 seconds remaining**_

Hermione took the vial in her hand and removed the cork.

_**15 seconds remaining**_

She took a sniff of the potion as Draco watched on nervously. It smelt of blueberries.

_**10 seconds remaining.**_

She glanced at Draco a scared look on her face.

_**5 seconds remaining**_

He smiled back at her. A genuine smile the first she received from him.

_**Please drink the potion immediately.**_

Well here goes nothing. Hermione swallowed the potion in one gulp feeling a warmth encase her belly.

Geronimo


	4. Common room Chaos

**Hi *Waves* who watched the Eurovision last night? Omg loved it just like I do every year! Congratulations Austria! Also I now have a twitter account: BrooklynAngelxx this will be updated often with new story ideas, sneak peeks and currunt stories in the works, Followers welcome and feel free to send me questions or ask about things on it - :)**

**On with the Story –**

* * *

Draco glanced at Hermione as she began to sway on her feet and the vial slipped from her hand before smashing on the ground, her eyes went out of focus and on gut instinct he ended up rushing over and catching her a second before she collapsed. Standing in the bedroom he glanced around for help. Seeing non he ended up carrying the light girl making sure to keep her as far from his body as possible before he laid her on the bed. That done he took another glance around the room and was about to leave when he stopped noticing a small piece of paper on the pillow next to her.

_**To the Malfoy-Granger family**_

_**Side effects of the potion include:**_

_**Nausea, migraines, dizzy spells, magic outbursts, mood swings and unconsciousness. Please do not worry if any of these occur. Also a mistake has been noticed in all conception spells, pregnancy will now last 2 months instead of 4.**_

_**Your healer Leanne**_

Draco stared at the sleeping girl and reread the note before shrugging and rising to his feet. Just as he turned towards the kitchen the locked door next to the bedroom made a loud click and a small plaque appeared on the door.

_**Common Room.**_

Cautiously he pushed the handle surprised when it opened, he leant back to check on the still sleeping Hermione too make sure she was still knocked out, with that confirmed he opened the door completely, Blinking, in the bright light, he glanced around. He was in a field. Like an actual field. A large blue sky stretched over head and grass covered the floor as a random snowy owl floated by along with his own eagle owl. A long legged ginger cat rubbed against his robes before wandering off. Well that was normal. Opposite, he could see Blaise heading towards him, from his own door he assumed. Smiling he waved back in relief but waited till the other boy was in front of him before speaking.

"Hey is Pansy by any chance…I don't know… unconscious?" The blonde asked. A puzzled look crossed the others face before he glanced at the shorter boy in curiosity.

"What the hell did you do to Granger like? And nope she's just chucking up her guts." Blaise said his voice full of disgust. Draco grimaced at the thought and shuddered in horror.

"I didn't do anything it was the potion! Not that I wouldn't have tried it." His eyes took on a dark tint as he imagined knocking the girl out. A hidden potion…ooh a really big hammer, she wouldn't know what hit her. Literally. Blaise stared in confusion as Draco began to laugh over nothing. He was just about to decide whether to go and leave him to his madness or not when with a smack to the face Draco ended up hitting the ground.

"Where is she?" Harry Potter's eyes flashed and sent chills down Blaise's spine. You could tell how this boy managed to vanquish the Dark Lord.

Draco glanced up with dizzy eyes and with a slurred voice replied. "Granger's unconscious." Blaise had to force himself not to face palm as Harry stepped forward ready to kill him, seeing this he quickly moved to his friends side and Ron appeared beside Harry.

They all froze however at the entrance of both Antigone and Pansy.

Neither girl had noticed the others presence yet and they were both heading towards the boys. Their rivalry was about as famous as Harry's and Draco's if not more so, no one had ever found out just why the girls didn't like each other. "Drake where have you been ? I couldn't believe you got paired with that mudbloo-" She froze when she saw the other girl before hatred took over her face.

Antigone on the other hand smirked "Well well well if it isn't little Miss forget me not. What's wrong did you realise that Dray doesn't want you?" Her voice was high and light.

"No Barbie I saw your face and it made me ill. You must be so happy about this project it's the only time a boy will come near you." It was Pansy's turn to smirk as the other girl became flustered and the two glared at each other. As the girls moved closer to the boys, they noticed the differences Pansy's hair was limp and hung over her forehead which was covered in sweat. Her face was pale and had a faint greenish tinge. Antigone on the other hand was as beautiful as usual with bright blue eyes, long blonde hair and a body to die for.

"Wow Pansy what the hell happened to you. You look terrible" Ron asked. All the boys, including Draco who was now standing again stared at him in disbelief as the girl's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I ...I ...I look so bad." The girl grabbed on to Blaise and began to cry in heart wrenching sobs. Behind her Blaise and Draco glared at Ron. Yeah she was annoying but no one upset her but them.

"Pansy I ...I didn't -" Ron began.

Before either of the boys could get a word in Antigone cut across him. "What the hell Ron why did you do that for? Pansy don't listen to him it's all okay shh its fine." She took the other girl into her arms. Draco stared at them both mouth wide open. Antigone and Pansy hated each other and now they were ...friends? The four boys exchanged glances as the girls hugged.

"DRACO MALFOY DO YOU CARE TO TELL ME WHY I WAS- what's wrong with her? Hi Harry, Hi Ron missed you" Hermione came storming up to them before spotting the crying girl and pulling her 2 friends into a hug.

Harry was the one to answer after extracting himself from her death grip, seeing as Draco was busy hiding behind a laughing Blaise. "Well Pansy came out before and Ron thought it would be a good idea to ask her why she looked so bad."

Hermione spun to face Ron who had begun to sneak away, wand in hand she pointed at him. "You did what Ronald?"

Ron began to back away. "Look Mione-"

"No Ronald don't you, Mione me. You do not go around insulting girls. Have you got it?" Ron's eyes went wide as she prodded his chest with her wand before he nodded quickly. "Good now Harry -" Hermione stopped and clamped a hand over her mouth before running back from the door she came from. Pansy on the other hand stopped crying and turned, before throwing herself on ...Ron? Ron held his arms out, unsure what to do, as she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for getting upset it was mean of me do you forgive me." Ron once again nodded quickly.

"Yeah sure whatever." Ron forced out trying to get the girl off him.

Pansy's eyes darkened again. "That's it? All you can say is whatever? Well fuck you Weasley." With that she turned and left running in the other direction with Blaise following.

The three remaining boys looked at Antigone before Draco decided to speak.

"Sooo-"

SMACK

The two other three boys flinched as Draco held his now red cheek as Antigone lowered her hand.

"God Draco I can tell when I'm not wanted you didn't have to be so mean." Tears filled her eyes as she too ran off.

The boys stood in silence before Ron shook his head. "Girls"

"Yep" the other 3 chorused.

"And what is that meant to mean?" Turning round they came face to face with an angry Parvati wand held out in front of her. "Well boys I'm waiting."


	5. Antigone

**Heyyyy so I started a new diet to slim down for summer and pretty much all my time is now spent Exercising hence the weird posting time….anything new with yous?**

**Please Review!**

**On with the story:**

* * *

Hermione pulled her bag closer to her chest as she ran through the busy halls calling out apologies to those she hit or bumped into, one firstie had nearly taken a tumble out the window as she shoved past. She had just finished her first bout of heaving before inspiration struck. Peppermint tea. Turning down the staircase in front of her she continued down the corridor before coming face to face with a picture of fruit. She needed that tea NOW!

* * *

Draco wandered out of the hospital wing where he had spent the rest of the night having had all of Parvati's hexes undone and removed. The sight of Potter dressed as a Japanese school girl would probably haunt him for life, I mean who would ever use that? For a Gryffindor she had quite a wide range of offensive spells.

Continuing on his way, Draco couldn't help but admire how quiet the corridors were when they were empty. Everyone was in class or their common rooms leaving the corridors bare and barren. Random cats travelled the halls looking for adventures and a few owls swooped past the windows. A bow legged, ginger fuzzball growled at him before scurrying away after he aimed a kick at its squashed face.

The stupid cat seemed to be following him, even as he entered the room/ lift it crawled in after him. If not for the fact that it kept its distance Draco would have sent it flying.  
This was such a stupid assignment. Why should they waste their time looking after a screaming, crying and pooping machine? They should have been focused on school work. Not looking after a brat. Oh well at least Granger would probably do all the work.

As he was about to press his floors button the door opened and Pansy appeared at his side. "Dray, I'm soooo sorry to do this. I know you think we are perfect for each other but. I'm sorry, it's over. I know it'll be hard but you have to move on. Goodbye." She kissed him on the cheek and was in the lift. As the doors shut, he spun around the empty room trying to work out what the hell had just happened. The Ginger cat simply meowed at his confused look.

As the now empty compartment started to move music once again filled the air. Pansy and he had met many years ago at one of the millions of Pure Blood parties. He had not known anyone when Pansy had come bounding up and began to drag him round. He was still smiling at the memory as he stepped into the living room with the cat before frowning at the silence. "Hello?" He creeped into the kitchen before sticking his head into the dining room. "Granger? Are you here?"

The cat which had wandered off suddenly came running back from the direction of the bedroom hissing angrily, frowning in confusion Draco headed in that direction with his wand held in front of him. Noticing the door ahead was open and someone was moving in the bedroom, he stepped forward pushing it wider. His eyes widened. "What are you doing?" Brown eyes blinked up at him before she patted the bed beside her. "Come join me Draco." She purred.

Hermione smiled as she traveled back to

* * *

her dorm. The tea had settled her stomach just like her mother had always told her. Of course Hermione hadn't expected to use that bit of advice so quick.

"MIONE!" She spun round as a panting Ron appeared in front of her. "Youvegottahelpm eimgonnaendupkillingherormyselfitsnotfairimeanhow-"

"RON! Explain slowly please!" She huffed exhausted after the morning she had already had. Besides she already had Ron and Harry, yet Dumbledore wanted her to have another child? "Now try again."

He breathed out before repeating. "You've got to help me Mione. I'm going to end up killing her."

"Who?" Hermione frowned as Ron looked at her in confusion.

"Antigone, of course? She's such a cow! It's always do this, do that! It's doing my head in! Please help!" He begged.

"Ronald! She is nothing but nice. And how do you expect me to help exactly?" Hermione asked her eyebrows rose as she waited for an answer she knew she wouldn't agree with. After all these years she could read Ron like one of her many books.

"We...well...erm...maybe...you...could...kinda" Ron took on a sheepish look before scratching the back of his neck. "Kinda...curse her ?" He glanced up before looking down quickly.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "No way in hell am I going to help you curse that poor girl! I can't believe you Ronald you're such a pig!"

She left him there and jumped into the lift._._

Hermione zoned out after the music began. Up on arriving she kicked off her shoes letting her feet sink into the soft carpet. It was heaven.

A small banging noise echoed further in the flat. Bending down she scratched Crookshanks ears as he tried to trip her up, carefully placing her feet around the agitated cat she wandered from room to room before pushing open the bedroom door.

"Seriously Malfoy what are yo- MALFOY!" Draco jumped away from the bed before spinning to face her leaving a blushing Antigone to straighten her mussed up hair and straighten her tie.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING !" Hermiones eyes narrowed as he put on a face of indifference. She stormed forward and grabbed the top of Antigone's arm. The other girl screeched as she was dragged to the sitting room.

"Let go you Mudblood whore!" She screamed before Hermione dropped her on the floor.

"Who you calling whore you slut?" Antigone stood up and went to slap Hermione before a wand was pointed in her face. "TURPIS!" A red light shot towards the girl before hitting her. The light had just vanished when she ran for the lift. Her tanned arms were already turning a bright red with green dots. A dark purple was beginning to cover her hair like ink. As the door shut Hermione spun to the only other person in the room.

"How could you kiss her ?! Why would you do that?!" Hermione hollered at him.

Draco sat on the seat by the fire. "Well that's not the way to treat guests Granger."

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" She said in wonderment as he stretched and made himself comfier.

Draco sneered up at her. "What do you want Granger? An apology? Well you're not getting one because I haven't done anything!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed "You were kissing that cow on MY bed!"

"OUR! Our bed. Mine and yours. But the question is ...why do you care?" He stood up and approached her. "Are you jealous Granger?"

"Of...of course not. Just I don't want you kissing on the bed I'm sleeping in. Who knows what else you would have got up to" Hermione said before backing away. "Now where's the baby book gone?"

"It's in the bedroom." Draco said scowling at her. "And she's really not that bad. Well once you get past the bitchy."

"Malfoy I couldn't care less. She could be the queen of Shiba and I still wouldn't like her!" Hermione muttered.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Muggle saying."

"Oh" his face scrunched in confusion before a sneer took over his face.

"Now, Dumbledore said that we should meet in the hall in about..." She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall"..five minutes."

Draco frowned before smirking and leaning back in his chair.

"What are you so happy about ? You look like a cat that got the - FIVE MINUTES! We have to run" she was out the door and dragging him behind her before he could speak.


	6. Arguments

**Hi *waves* Hope you enjoy :)**

**Poll results and Reviews/ PM's so far:**

**Ginny - 6**

**Luna - 2**

**Other - 1**

**Please keep voting**

* * *

As Hermione began to run Draco's smirk was wiped off his face as he was dragged along, a pale hand had reached out and grabbed his arm causing him to trip and stumble on the stony ground as he was pulled. Following the hand he encountered the bushy hair of Hermione and began to pull back causing her to halt. "Malfoy hurry up!" She huffed.

Draco rolled his eyes before walking calmly in the direction of the hall. However a sharp pulling sensation had him right next to a smirking Hermione. "You do not get off that easily." Hermione explained smugly. This expression quickly changed and darkened when she saw Draco once again walking down the corridor. When she tried to move however she discovered her feet were cemented to the ground. 5 seconds later the floor was bubbling and Draco began to run for his life.

They both skidded to a stop in front of the great hall colliding together in a mass of limbs when neither slowed down quick enough, all their year mates turned as one to stare at them through the open doors however the two simply glared at each other before separating and moving to either side of the hall. Draco sat between Blaise and Pansy while Hermione went towards Ron and Harry.

"Now that we are all here and ready..." Hermione blushed under Dumbledore's gaze while Draco avoided it all together by staring moodily and the table. "I am sure you are wondering why I have gathered you all at this hour. It has come to my attention that there have been some concerns over the lack of two beds in each apartment."

Both Snape and McGonagall quickly glanced over as him in bewilderment at this statement, obviously not having been told about this situation. "This, I believe, is for your own good. When you are married you will be sharing a bed with your partner each night. This is no different. The beds have not been enchanted in any way shape or form so I trust you not to misuse them." His stern gaze flashed over his audience before two voices grabbed everyone's attention. The rival heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin had both began to shout at the headmaster, McGonagall's voice becoming shrill as Snape's deepened.

"You cannot be seriously suggesting-"

"Trust them? Why on earth would-"

"-going to end up pregnant for real-"

"-bloody Gryffindors will misuse them-"

"- think of the problems this could -"

"- Potter and his gang using them -"

"- it's not honourable to force them-"

"- There has to be a quick fix –"

"-What will parents say?"

"- should just poison the lot!" At this statement all the halls occupants who had been watching the teachers like it was a tennis match stared at their potion teacher in shock. Next to him the other teachers were doing the same, McGonagall's lips having formed a straight line which only the best trouble makers were acquainted with, only Dumbledore continued picking at a Lemon Drop as if nothing had happened. "Ahem I mean we should threaten them with detention, of course, Headmaster?" Snape said slowly.

"Now we have got that out of the way," Dumbledore stood demanding attention though some students still focused on their dour potions professor. Hermione didn't know what overcame her, maybe the new hormones; maybe it was the excitement of the day, maybe it was her being sick at just going along with the teachers, but in the next second she was stood on her feet and glaring at the headmaster.

"This is sooooo not out the way! I will never share a bed with that conceited jerk!" Next to her Harry and Ron both winced as her voice rose in pitch. "Not to mention on the same bed he was ready to shag on only 5 minutes ago!"

Many mouths dropped open at the blatant show of disrespect; they had never seen the Head Girl act this way. Even during the war she hadn't looked this crazed. That's when the hall, including Harry and Ron, registered exactly what had been said. "He was going to sleep with you! I'll kill him. I'll tear him apart." Harry glared murderously at the now cringing Draco who was hiding behind a laughing Blaise as per usual. All those around the golden boy began to back away as his emerald eyes flashed. His anger was nothing compared to Ron's though.

"You were going to sleep with him! Bloody hell woman have you went mental! I told you all that reading was bad!" Ron growled as he grabbed her shoulders trying to shake sense into her. This had the unexpected action of making Hermione's stomach twist. This did not brighten her mood.

"THAT IS IT! RONALD! HARRY! IT WASN'T ME IT WAS ANTIGONE, NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed. "Its fine anyways…he can sleep in the bath." All three of them sat down ignoring the strange looks of other students and Draco's angry expression, as Hermione nodded at the headmaster to continue.

"Yes as I was-"A sharp shout once again broke into Dumbledore's speech causing him tit back down and gesture for the girl to carry on. Pansy did just that.

"YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TOUCH MY DRAKE." Both Draco and Blaise flinched but for different reason,, Draco for the words and Blaise for the fact that it had just been screamed in his ear. Antigone, who was now returned to her normal state of beauty, ran for the door a venomous Pansy hot on her heels.

"Anyone else got something to say?" Snape demanded from the hall. The silence managed to speak volumes. "Headmaster if you may?"

"Thank you Severus now -"

Bleurgh! A blonde Hufflepuff got rid of her dinner on the floor causing a chain reaction to take place. Girls began to turn green as boys ran to safety. Neville tried to comfort the violently ill Hannah while trying to vanish the vomit only succeeding in doubling the mess.

"YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED!" McGonagall yelled before turning to the still smiling Dumbledore. "Why did you think this was a good idea...?" Albus simply shook his head a knowing smile on his face as the hall turned to chaos.

* * *

Elsewhere

The silent halls were shook by the shout of a young girl as she sped round the ancient castle.

"Slow down Antigone!" Pansy ran after the blonde girl, narrowly avoiding the lower years that still wandered in the halls. "I'm NOT GOING TO KILL YOU! Only hurt or horribly disfigure you for a permanent amount of time..."

This last part was whispered quietly but it echoed in the stone corridors making the sound double and repeat in a chilling pattern. Antigone put on an extra spurt of speed as Pansy finally stopped to try and catch her breath before taking off again.


	7. Devil Dolls and Dilemmas

**Hi people :) This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful hufflepuff girl14 who gave me my 10th review :) thankyou!**

* * *

Hermione sat in the bathroom of her ...house? She knew Draco was around here somewhere as well, judging by the sounds coming through the wall he was in the kitchen. She had been hiding in here since the sky outside had started to darken and she realised this was really happening. She was going to be sleeping next to the ferret.

A sharp rap on the window made her turn with a puzzled expression. Hedwig was at the window an envelope clasped in her claws. One glance at the handwriting had Hermione running to grab the letter. She had written to her mother as soon as she had found out about this project and this was her reply.

_**Dear My Mione,**_

_**I understand the hatred you feel towards you partner but I do wish you wouldn't use such crude language. I think the best thing you can do is try and connect with this...Malfoy? Maybe you will become friends. This is a good time for you to test your social skills. Harry and Ron are good friends from what I've heard but don't be afraid to branch out more. I hope you are studying well and keeping up to date on your work.**_

_**Love you miss you**_

_**Mother**_

Hermione smiled at the words before rereading it in case she had missed something.. Her mother was always straight to the point when it came to things like friendship or relationships. Taking in a deep breath Hermione checked to make sure that her blue silk pyjamas were in the right place and no unnecessary skin was showing before she gathered her courage and left the room.

Draco frowned at the closed door. He needed to take a shower but he knew Hermione was in there doing ...something. He didn't actually know what could possibly take that long. When she walked out he froze and the insult he was about to hurl at her froze on his lips. Her pyjamas enhanced what her bulky uniform hid. Hermione had a body and a hot one at that.

"Problem, Malfoy? Or is that your usual gormless face." She asked upon seeing him standing still with one hand still raised to know.

He scowled at her quickly lowering his hand as he allowed himself another once over of her body before looking into her eyes, "No! I was just hoping you'd drown to save me all this misery."

She scoffed before heading to the bed. Storming into the bathroom he began to change. Who does she think she is? So what if she looks good I'm sure others do to. Leaving his black boxers on he left the bathroom and his mouth dropped once again. Hermione was lying right in the middle of the giant bed. Both pillows were behind her back propping her up as she read Hogwarts: A history. "What are you doing?" He asked gesturing to the bed.

"It's called reading." She glanced up before returning to her book.

"Well never Granger." Draco drawled rolling his eyes as he leant against the door post

"Then why ask?" Hermione honestly looked confused as she glanced up causing Draco to sigh.

"I meant the bed!"

"What's wrong with the bed?"

"You're in it!" He was ready to pull his hair out by now.

"Well where else do you expect me to sleep?"

"I mean you're in the MIDDLE of the bed!"

"Yes it's quite comfy here."

Draco began to glare at her again before gesturing to the lack of other furniture in the room. "Well where do you expect me to sleep then?"

"Well the floor" The way she said it was as if there should be a duh after it.

"Malfoy's don't sleep on the floor Granger!"

"No but Ferrets do so how about you shut up?" Hermione never removed her eyes from the book as Draco began to turn red. "Was there something else Malfoy?"

"Yes there was. Move it."

Hermione finally looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said move it Mudblood" He had to duck as a pillow was threw in his direction just missing his head.

"You know what ferret? Maybe if you were a little bit nicer I would let you share the bed ! You ever think of that?"

"You could have killed me!"

Hermione scoffed, "It was just a pillow you big baby."

"I'll have you know I'm delicate Granger!" Draco pouted at her.

"Oh I've had enough I'm going to Harry's house!" Hermione stood and stormed into the common room/Field where the sun was still shining as if it was day.

She breathed out a sigh of relief before letting loose her otter patronus.

"What was that?" Clutching her chest in fright she spun around to see Draco still behind her.

"What do you want now?" She asked.

"Nothing I was just curious."

They both turned as another person spoke.

"Hey Draco. Hey Mione."

"Hey Blaise" Hermione smiled as she greeted the other boy.

Draco stared in shock. "You know each other? Like actually talk to each other?"

"Yeah Blaise is in my Ancient Ruins class we're partners." Behind her Blaise grinned at his mate who still looked shocked.

"So Miss Mione, Dray what brings you out here?" He asked still smiling.

"He came out -"

"She wouldn't move-"

"- so I threw a pillow-"

"-could have died-"

"-sleep at Harry's-"

"-COULD HAVE DIED!"

Blaise raised his hands "Okay, okay. Draco it was a pillow so grow a pair. Hermione you can sleep at mine if you want to."

Draco frowned. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Pansy isn't back yet and I was bored. I really wouldn't want to be Antigone right now." All three shuddered. "So I've got a free bed if you want to share Mione?"

"Thank you Blaise that's so kind of you. I'll head there now if its alright?" At Blaise's nod she left.

The Italian then turned to his friend, "Guessing you haven't got laid yet?"

Draco looked at the other boy. "Okay thanks for that thought. I'm going to have to wipe my memory now."

Blaise smirked at his friend before staring into the far right of the field. "Don't lie, did you see her Pyjamas? Silk, Draco, Silk…Who's that?"

**- In Parvati and Harry's house-**

Harry stood pacing the room a frown on his face. He had received Hermione's patronus and sent his own back saying that the house was too crowded.

"I'm sorry Harry I promise not to do it again." Parvati beamed up at her partner from the bed.

"Fine. I'll come back to bed. But I'm with Ginny so hands to yourself." Sighing he settled down to sleep as he waved his hand making the lights dim down again.

All was quiet again as soft breaths filled the room until.

"Parvati..."

"Yes Harry?"

"Get your hand off my butt."

They both froze as a shout echoed from the distance.

"HELP!"

Within seconds Harry was running for the door.

"You stay here and stay safe!" He yelled back into the room. Parvati pouted at her missed chance before starting a letter to Lavender, the other girl wouldn't believe what was going on.

**-Blaise and Pansy's-**

Hermione yawned and lay down in the bed. Or at least would have if someone wasn't already in it.

"What the hell do you ...Granger?"

Hermione tried to catch her breath as she jumped backwards and she nodded at Pansy.

"I thought you were chasing Antigone?" Hermione asked now calm again.

"No I gave up and shot a spell at her...I don't know what it does. I heard some Mudblood talking about it." She glared back when Hermione frowned at her.

"You shot her with an unknown spell? That could be really dangerous! You could be arrested if she's permanently harmed! Not that it would be such a shame..."

"Oh sod of Granger, I don't - wait ... arrested ...Re..really?" Pansy, for the first time since Hermione knew her, looked scared.

"Yes! What was the spell?"

"It wasn't a spell more an incarnation thing it was something to do with a doll I think called erm erm taylor? No erm Tara ? no erm ti ...ti.."

"Tiffany?" Hermione asked scared. She personally found Tiffany hilarious but then again she didn't have a wand in the movie.

"Yeah that's it Tiffany. Why?"

"Because you just let loose a murdering child's toy!"

They both stared at each other when...

"HELP!"

Pansy burst into tears as Hermione left.

**- Across the field-**

"Antigone what are you doing?" Ron began to back away from the girl in front of him.

"We're friends till the end, remember?" She stepped forwards a strange stare on her face.

"What's wrong with you Antigone?" His voice shook as he spoke.

"My mother always said love was supposed set you free. But that's not true, Ron. I've been a prisoner of my love for you for a very long time. Now it's payback time." She stepped forwards again as Ron hit the wall.

"What..what about Draco?" He tried to shuffle across the wall as she raised her wand.

"He's got Hermione," she tilted her head to the side in thought. "I give them six months, three if she gains weight."

"Antigone, I'm actually scared to death right now..." His voice began to shake more.

"Promises, promises." She sighed shaking her head.

"HELP!" Ron's shout echoed round the field before a hand covered his mouth and a wand was next to his face.

"Hold still honey or I'm going to poke you in the eye." She missed the rest of the students gathering round.

"Antigone. It's all right let him go. I'm sorry for Pansy cursing you." Hermione said moving closer. In a whisper she continued talking. "Blaise, go look after Pansy?" He nodded and ran off.

Only the four of them were left. "Antigone this isn't the real you. Just remember who you are." The girl turned away from the now cowering Ron and was facing Hermione who flinched when she noticed the lack of blinking.

Before Antigone could move any further, she was shot with a spell from Hermione's wand. She smiled at the blonde who stared back as a wide smile took over her face. "I know. I'm not Antigone. I'm Barbie, eat your heart out." Antigone let out a creepy childlike giggle before fainting.

"Take her back to your room Ron she won't remember when she wakes up." Hermione said before she began to away, letting Draco lead her back home. That night nearly every couple shared their beds. No one mentioned the events of the night again, although Antigone did wonder why Ron fainted when she giggled at a joke.


	8. Potions and predictions

**To Ellie: Aww glad you like :)**

**IMPORTANT: Now as some of you know we find out the sex of baby in this chapter in a previous version people requested info of the others so i have a one shot on my profile entitled _Family 101: Battle of the sexes _this will give you info about ALL characters and baby as well as some hints at characteristics ;) please review it and say wether i should add it to this story or keep it separate!**

* * *

Despite having to adjust to this new situation, Dumbledore wanted to show the students just how much trouble lessons could be when with child. That's how last lesson on Monday the small dank potions room was full of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's glaring at each other from either side.

Professor Snape had returned at the teacher after the war, much to the despair of the Golden Trio. The war may have led to many changes but it didn't stop the annual taking of points by one of Hogwarts most hated teachers.

As usual the lesson began with a speech. "This year you will be taking your N.E.W.T.S. Now I understand that last year your education was ...varied," his eyes focused on Neville and a smirk appeared on his face and many students glared at him," because of this I expect no less then Outstanding marks to make up for it."

At this most of the class paled. Neville leant forward letting his head drop onto the wooden table in front of him.

"5 Point from Gryffindor, Mr Longbottom. Please try not to damage the desks again."

Neville sat up immediately, a red mark on his forehead causing Pansy to giggle at him, the sound echoing round the room.

"Now, your directions are on the board. You may begin." With a wave of his wand the rows of black cauldrons had a small flame underneath them and the storage cupboard door opened showing a variety of jars and black scales.

Hermione was the first to move and was halfway to the door before everyone realised they should have been moving.

Unfortunately, the tables had been rearranged into two's by the time she had returned. People quickly began to run to tables and before she could rush to Harry or Ron, everything was full. Well not everything...

"Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Snape's voice was colder then the air around her.

"We..well there's..." Hermione began feeling his stare on her. She may have faced Bellatrix but Snape was still scary as hell.

"Miss Granger get to the point before we all die of old age."

"There's no where to sit, Professor."

"Are you blind Miss Granger? I see a perfectly good seat next to Mr Malfoy. Don't you? I would have thought all that staring at books would have improved that eye sight of yours."

"Yes, Sir, I see it but-" once again she tried to explain.

"Miss Granger I am trying to work so shut that trap of yours and SIT DOWN!" Hermione rushed to the seat glaring at Snape who sneered back before opening his mouth again "and 10 points from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity."

The Gryffindors in the class all began to complain. One look from Snape had them going quiet again.

After a few insults were exchanged and a couple of glares Hermione and Draco were working together silently on the Wit-sharpening potion.

They had already added the 2 cups of water and ground Scarab Beatles and began to stir it counter clockwise.

Across from them no one noticed Dean and Seamus turning their mixer in the wrong direction. Most of the class now had bubbling potions and were adding the two cups of armadillo bile when a knock came on the door. All eyes turned to the back as Snape strode down the middle of the room.

Instead of someone being there a single letter was floating in the air. As Snape went to reach out, it transformed much like a howler except Dumbledores voice was as calm as always.

"All students must make their way to the great hall to discover the gender of their unborn child." With that the letter burst into blue and pink sparkles until nothing was left. As Snape turned back to the class it was all they could do not to laugh as they saw the pink and blue glitter which coated the front of his robes, hair and face.

"LEAVE NOW!" Seamus shot one last look at his now sparking potion before dragging Dean out of the room before most people had begun to pick up their things. The potion class was half way to the hall when the loud boom shook the castle.

Everyone glanced over at Seamus who'd turned red. "As I've said before it's not like I try to blow things up, exactly, it just sorta happens. Its a gift."

At this the Gryffindor's began to grin. Dean swung an arm around his best mate's shoulders. "What was it McGonagall said?"

Neville stepped forward a thin lipped stern expression on his face. "As I recall, you have a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics."

Ron shoved his head into the middle of the group, "what about you Neville? ...Blow it up? Boom? "

As one the Gryffindor's yelled "BOOM" before pushing the doors open. The whole hall turned as one to stare at the laughing group as they entered, having missed the joke. Around the hall the same questions about the project were being repeated when a loud voice echoed round the room.

"Mister Longbottom and Miss Abbott."

As the two students took hands and left the hall once again began to buzz with discussion as the Gryffindors sat at a table with the Slytherins opposite them.

"Neville would love a baby girl."

"Him and Hannah both would."

"Trust Longbottom to have to get a girl preggers to fall in love."

At this the offending boy was shot glares by all the girls in hearing range and he began to back away slowly.

"Mister Lewis and Miss Richardson"

The two who had seemed so in love at the first sorting now stormed up separately as the boy held the door open for the brunette, but Abbie simply walked by without a word causing the boy to roll his eyes.

Pansy leant back to hear a nearby Ravenclaw start gossiping to her friend about the massive fight the two had the night before. Apparently Dan had mentioned something about babies making people look like hippos.

"Mister Finch-Fletchley and Miss Bulstrode."

Blaise leant over to Draco a smirk on his face."Bet you a galleon it comes out part troll."

Draco merely stared at his friend before shaking his hand. The handshake was ended when Pansy whacked them both on the back of the head.

"Be nice you -"

"Mister Zabini and Miss Parkinson."

Hermione glanced between Ron and Harry as the two slytherins disappeared "What do you reckon they will have?"

Draco burst out laughing.

"Is something funny, Draco." Hermione could have gave McGonagall a run for her money with the glare she was giving the blonde.

"Why, no Hermione. Just no child of Pansy's is likely to be human...let alone have a gender." To Draco's surprise both Harry and Ron grinned at this. Harry's grin however dropped quickly.

"Mister Potter and Miss Parvati Patil."

Harry rose to his feet and headed out the door. For once the questions were different.

"Do you think they can have twins?"

"Padma and Parvati have twins in the family."

"I don't think so"

"That wouldn't be fair."

"Maybe the spell will stop it?"

"It can do that?"

No one was paying attention as another pair headed towards the door looking remarkably pale.

"Mister Nott and Miss Bones"

Theodore had to pull the now frozen girl up to the door as Susan slowly shook her head.

"Imagine it ! Twins!"

"But if you can have twins what about triplets or or or sixriplets?!"

Hermione shook her head at the other girl. "You mean sextuplets."

"Mister Boot and Miss Brocklehurst."

The pair looking a little dazed then they had before the conversations started as they moved the hall began to escalate into panic.

"WHAT?"

"NO ONE MENTIONED MORE THEN ONE!"

"SIX?"

"SIX ?! CAN YOU HAVE MORE?"

Ron began to sweat and grabbed on to Hermione's arm. "Mione! I don't want 6 kids! I'm not Ginny! Is it possible? Can they do that"

Around her everyone else in hearing distance turned to see what answer the resident know it all would have. " Just calm down."

Seeing those around her leaning in to hear her answer she gave a sigh before climbing on the table. Everyone was still chatting and screaming around her. If she'd been paying attention she would have noticed Ron look up at her before turning away blushing while Draco stared at the tan legs in front of him.

"EVERYONE!" people kept panicking, SHUT UP!" A loud whistle hit the room. Looking around Hermione spotted the smirking boy. "Thank you, Dean. Now the chance of sextuplets or even twins is very rare unless both parents have them in the family! So calm down!"

At this everyone spun to look at Padma the only twin left in the room who turned to glance at the boy behind her. "Please say twins don't run in your family. Please!" Dean glanced from her to the room around him. "Well...no not exactly." Padma sighed in relief as Dean began to back away. "But triplets do..."

Padma's eyes widened.

"Mister Thomas and Miss Padma Patil."

Padma's face drained of all colour at her name. The next second she had began sprinting for the exit only for Dean to hoist her over his shoulder and carry her away kicking and screaming the whole way.

"I don't wanna! Don't make me! Please nooooo-" the door slammed behind them.

"Mister Finnigan and Miss Lux"

Seamus ran ahead to hold the door open for the now blushing blonde before staring at her bum as she passed. Hermione sighed again. Boys. Turning around she grasped the offered hand and climbed down from the table before seeing the hand was attached to a certain Malfoy. As if burnt she dropped it and took her seat.

"So what about you Mione? What's your baby ferret going to be?" Ron asked glaring at the boy opposite.

"Well I'm thinking a girl be-" she was cut off by Malfoy snorting at her. "Problem Draco?"

"Yes Gra- Hermione," He gritted his teeth at her smirk. "The Malfoy's always have boys."

"Well the Granger always have girls first."

"Hermione what am I?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" A glare was shot in her direction.

"Be serious Granger. What am I?"

"A blonde smarmy ferret?"

Ron began choking on his water at her reply.

"IM A MALFOY! We are always right!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

A sly smile took over the girls face.

"...Voldemort..."

Draco simply looked at the smiling girl with a blank face. "Really?"

"Really really."

"...That's cheating...Okay so we were wrong once!"

"It was a big wrong."

"It was once!"

"Yeah ...whatever you say..." Hermione muttered sarcastically. She missed the smirk Draco shot her.

"And I say its going to be a boy!"

"No its going to be a girl Malfoy"

"Definitely a boy"

"Girl!"

"Boy"

"Girl"

"HE is a BOY"

By now the few students left in the hall were focused on seeing who would win the fight. Bets were already being made. Hermione was winning.

"SHE is a GIRL"

"HE is -"

"SHE!"

"HE!"

"SHE"

"Maybe you'll have both?" Ron muttered to himself.

"SHUT UP!" Both yelled before glaring at the other.

"Stop copying me Granger!" Malfoy stood staring at the girl who mirrored his action.

"YOU stop copying me Malfoy."

"THIS is MY child! I say what it's going to be!" Draco shook his head at the de ja vu of having heard his father use the same phrase.

"OUR child!"

"Let it go Mudblood!"

"You let it go Ferret!"

"Stubborn Know it all!"

"Blonde git!"

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger." The two turned to look at Dumbledore before leaving Ron and Antigone alone in the hall.


	9. Baby mama drama

**This was originally separate but i decided to add it in, it is not necessary to read it for the rest of the story but you can haha :)**

* * *

"Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger."

Hermione and Draco slowly rose to their feet and began to head in the direction of the doors. Once through they recognised the room immediately as being the same hospital, type set up as they had seen before to add to the similarities their healer, Leanne was already standing waiting. Hermione stopped dead in the entrance way causing Draco to bounce off her back, growling in irritation he shoved past her and headed for the small curtained off room.

3 minutes later he was still alone, sighing he stood again and pulled back the curtains so he could see what was going on, the sight that met his eyes was not what he had expected. Hermione had moved from her spot in the door and was now moving in a weird form of interpretive dance ducking and dodging around the room. Her reason for this quickly became apparent as a shot of light was fired at her from Leanne's wand.

The healer was not looking the best, her hair had come out of its neat bun and some of it was even sticking to her forehead, her cheeks had turned a bright red with exhilaration and she seemed to be trying to catch her breath as more and more stunners left her wand as she tried to catch the moving girl. Seeing that the woman would probably collapse if he let this go on any longer he waited for her too shoot another one before moving quickly to the left and straight into Hermione's path.

Draco smirked at the dazed girl before he grabbed her wrists and began to pull her into the enclosed area getting kicks and scratches for his help, Leanne however looked like she was about to either cry or hug him. Hermione on the other hand was not so happy; she had snapped back to her senses quickly enough and had tried to make a break for it, upon seeing this Leanne had grabbed her wand obviously expecting something of the sort to happen, she had been avoiding the spell brilliantly until on red beam caused her to jump to the side and straight into Malfoys arms. She scratched as his and tried to kick him but eventually gave up and let him drag her. Upon entering the room she was again instructed to lay down as Leanne waved her wand over her stomach.

"Okay, this spell is going to tell us whether the baby is a boy or a girl. The results should be either a blue orb of light or a pink one. Do you understand?" Both students nodded and she quickly got to work, she however was not expecting the result she got. Frowning she tried again but the result was still the same.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked pointing at the pulsating orb of purple after seeing Hermione beginning to worry.

"Congratulations…It's twins." Draco looked around just in time to see Hermione faint, sighing he scooped her into his arms and left the room trying to avoid concentrating on the new information lest he freaked out. Slowly he placed her on the bed and began to get changed.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she turned onto her side as usual only to see the blonde hair of her most hated person. The first thought was along the lines of WTF! Her second thoughts after noticing the pile of pillows separating them obviously put there by Malfoy was oh my god he can actually be sweet. Of course she got rid of that thought when she noticed his complete lack of clothing.

* * *

"Mister Longbottom and Miss Abbott."

Neville smiled at his name before grabbing the hand of the girl next to him, he had liked Hannah for as long as he could remember and thanks to the project all his wishes had started coming true, he knew that the majority of the year had known about his crush and while that may have bothered him the year before, he simply brushed it off now, after all it wasn't as if it was false information.

When he had first went through the door after the pairings had been announced he didn't have a clue how to act around the shorter girl and judging by Hannah's flaming cheeks she hadn't known how to react either. This show of nervousness had him sending a smile her way and getting a blinding one in return. The two had been introduced to their healer, a nice smiley woman called Beth who had explained the procedure. Neville hadn't been able concentrate on his own bodies' reaction to the potion he had just ingested as Hannah had begun to toss and turn on the bed.

He had stumbled to his feet and stood next to her taking her hand and rubbing soothing circles on it with his thumb, before gradually she had relaxed. Hannah had opened her eyes just in time to see a small thread of blue light rise from her stomach and connect with one coming from Neville, the two threads had then entwined and a tinkling of bells could be heard before the vial which was filled with a sandy yellow had landed gently on the floor.

That night the two had finally had a conversation that wasn't interrupted by other students, classes or meal times and they had been amazed at how much they shared in common. Neville hadn't been able to keep the grin off his face when she admitted she would love to have a daughter. The two had shared the bed that night even after Neville had offered to sleep elsewhere. As they had begun to drift of a small hand had snaked its way into his. Since then the two had slowly grown closer, they weren't in a relationship yet and had decided to take thing slow due to the project.

Now they were once again hand in hand in the small hospital room with Neville standing beside Hannah who was Lying down, the too didn't have to wait long as Beth cast the spell and a bright pink orb appeared over Hannah's stomach. The both beamed at each other before Neville leant over and kissed on her forehead.

Nothing but good things had come from this project for the two of them.

* * *

"Mister Lewis and Miss Richardson"

Abbie's face had split into a wide grin as she was chosen along with her boyfriend; the two had been best friends up until the year before, Daniel had snuck into her room one night and admitted his feelings for her. The memory still made her smile whenever she thought about it. They had kept the relationship quiet and only came out into the open once the war was finished and they knew the other would be safe. The look on Daniels face as he stared down at her with love filled eyes after their Silver Potion Baby had been formed only served to convince her that she was definitely going to keep him by her side for as long as possible.

The night before the sex was revealed was a tense one, Dan had invited his friend round to the house and the two had been laughing over something when Dan had let it slip that he thought most pregnant people resembles bloated hippos, her insecurities mixed with lack of sleep caused her to see red and she refused to speak to him for the rest of the night or the next morning in the hall. However she couldn't stay mad when Dan's hand reached out removed her fingers from her mouth where she had been biting her nails and cupped it in both of his own hands.

Unknown to either of them the exact same thought that had entered Abbie's mind the first day now entered Daniels mind when he saw the pulsing light that signified a baby boy. Smiling they thanked the project for bringing them together.

* * *

"Mister Finch-Fletchley and Miss Bulstrode."

Millicent had been dreading the pairing up of people even before Dumbledore had started reading off the names, Millie knew she wasn't considered pretty by most people standards and her manners left a lot to be desired, however unlike the other Purebloods around her she hadn't grown up with etiquette lessons or had a private tutor, after her Mother had died her Dad had to raise her and her 4 older brothers by himself while working, this left most of Millie's behaviour to be controlled by her older and uncouth brothers. Maybe if she still had her mother things would have turned out different.

When she had first started Hogwarts she had felt the stares on her back when her name had been called out for her to be sorted. She knew that the majority of the Slytherin table and possibly a few of the Ravenclaw's who had parents in the Pureblood circuit would be wondering how she could look so different from the beauty her mother had been, unfortunately her genes had come mainly from her father's side giving her a slight boyish look. She tried to ignore it as best as she could and once sorted tried her best to keep to her manners and be polite, the others however immediately noticed when she grabbed the wrong fork or dropped her napkin and sneers had been shot her way.

In one last ditch attempt to make friends she had turned to the dark haired girl beside her and introduced herself, the other girl had simply looked her up and down taking in her slightly worn robes and scuffed shoes before turning her back. It was at that moment Millie decided not to take any shit from anyone. She was rude, horrible and arrogant to all those who came near her to avoid the same hatred being shot her way first and she knew that rumours of her horridness had spread through the school. Because of this bad start she knew nothing good could come of her being paired up.

Her theory proved right when the boy she vaguely recognised as the Hufflepuff Seeker stood and received pitying looks from all those around him, she also couldn't miss the looks of relief on some of the people closest to her faces. Angry at the treatment Millie had rose and stormed to the front of the room trying to ignore the whispering and giggling going on around her. At seeing the look of despair on the boy's face as they reached the door together she shoved past him and into the small curtained off area. Behind her Justin frowned, he himself had been raised to never judge someone by their cover and had finally started following the advice after he had claimed wrongly that Potter had been petrifying people in his second year.

This girl was a conundrum, while most seemed to thing her loud and brash he couldn't bring himself to believe them without knowing the girl himself, this resolution was certified when he passed her sitting by the lake one day, the girl had been sitting underneath a tree which cast her face into shadow as she spoke to the air around her and fidgeted with her robes, Justin had moved forward curiously catching a few words. "…I'm sick of being alone, Mother. I just want someone to know the real me…" Justin had backed away quickly realising he had invaded a very private moment. Over the next few days he couldn't get the words out of his head so he watched the girl.

He watched as she shoved those around her away before looking after them in longing. After Dumbledore announced the pairing he immediately noticed all the pitying looks he was getting and couldn't help the feeling of sadness that filled him at her treatment, obviously mistaking this as despair at the pairing his friend had patted him reassuringly on the arm. Justin shook his head before heading towards the girl and the door; said girl shot him a look of pure hatred which caused his mood to drop further.

The look of serenity on her face as a rose red potion was created made the harshness from her face vanish and softened her features, for the first time Justin noticed that her eyes were an unnatural shade of dark blue as she shot a glance his way.

As her face morphed into the same expression at the sight of the small Pink orb he smiled smiled at her and in return got a confused look for his efforts before he made himself a promise.

He was going to get to know the Real Millicent.

* * *

"Mister Zabini and Miss Parkinson."

Pansy's relief on the night the pairs were chosen had lasted only a couple of seconds, then the truth of the situation hit her, she was having a baby with her crushes best friend…However the way that Blaise had ran up and grabbed her hand again had caused her to pause as a slight tingle occurred where their hands touched. She and the Italian had of course seen a lot of each other what with them sharing a best friend but never had the two been alone together without Draco as a barrier…Pansy wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not.

Blaise on the other hand was shouting for joy on the inside, he had always found Pansy's quirky personality and spiteful humour amusing but knew that the other girl would never look his way as long as Draco was around, the blonde of course knew of this crush and teased his mercilessly but never in front of the girl. Now he had a chance with the ebony haired beauty and he was going to take it. Plan in mind he ran after the girl grabbing her hand as they went.

The Potion procedure had been painful for Pansy and she gritted her teeth as her eyes began to water before she slammed them shut, Blaise smiled at how strong the girl was trying to be before offering his arm out in front of her, within the next second he had 5 crescent shaped cuts on his arms where her nails had dug into the skin. After another few moments he stared in wonder as two golden threads left their bodies and connected looking like stardust as it shimmered in the air. Seeing how Pansy's eyes were still shut he quickly grabbed her shoulder with his free hand, the girl shot him a glare before her eyes were drawn to the bright light in front of her. The two remained there staring at it before it dropped suddenly from the air and transformed into a small vial filled with a deep sapphire blue potion inside, only Blaise's hand shooting out stopped it from hitting the ground.

The two slowly began to grow used to each other as the day began to go on but when the vomiting started Pansy pretty much banished him from the house unable to let him see her weak, knowing this the boy followed her wishes but not before finding some saltine crackers in the kitchen and placing them outside the bathroom door, hoping they would settle his stomach. Later when the weasel made her cry it was all he could do not to punch him and it was only the girl cradling into him that caused him to hug her instead of reaching for his wand, his anger only grew as she turned and hugged the red head.

Later on he felt the same anger when left to go chase down a blonde Ravenclaw for touching Draco, he had never wanted to kill his best mate so much and as he finally returned back to his house and waited in the empty bed he couldn't stop the sadness from filling his body causing him to leave the bed unable to stand another minute alone. After the disaster in the common room was sorted the anger fled and his heart filled as Pansy settled down next to him and rolled over onto his chest while she slept.

His heart had filled again as they walked through the doors and towards the healer, this time it wasn't painful but Pansy still closed her eyes and it was a kiss on her forehead that made her open them, the first thing she registered were the bright eyes looking at her but at his words she turned towards the glowing orb. "It's a boy Pans, were having a boy." The both smiled staring at the bright blue orb. When Blaise woke up he felt the now familiar feeling of arms wrapped around his chest as a head rested on his shoulder. He couldn't wait until they had their son in their arms.

* * *

"Mister Potter and Miss Parvati Patil."

All in all Harry seemed to be doing quite well this school year, no creatures had invaded the school and tried to attack him, no mad man had tried to kill him…yet…and he and Ginny were finally in a relationship even if they weren't public…true, Quidditch matches had been cancelled until the pitch was safety checked but all in all it was still a pretty good few days. When the Project had been announced his first thought had been of sadness as he realised Ginny wouldn't be his partner but upon seeing Parvati smile at him when the couples had been announced he had knew things wouldn't go too bad, after all she was his friend and Harry was sure she wouldn't try anything after the disastrous date they had shared at the yule ball.

The first procedure had been simple enough and according to the healer Parvati was very lucky as she didn't feel the extraction at once, due to the lack of pain the two were able to chat about nonsense at the potion had begun to take place, upon seeing the bright killing curse green that had forced Parvati had begun to worry something had went wrong at least she did before she saw Harrys expression. The ebony haired boy was staring at the light in both shock and longing and as Parvati examined his face she realised why, the colour was the exact same colour as his eyes and in turn probably the exact same colour Lily's had been.

Everyone knew by now that Harry had his father's looks and his mother's eyes it was a common quote in the wizarding world. After she had sent him a look of reassurance she had smiled back and they had made their way to the new house, the two had been getting along fine after being used to moving around each other in the common room for the past 7 years. There was a small hiccup to their renewed friendship when she had attacked him and the other boys with some spells but he had quickly forgiven her.

It was this forgiveness that caused a plan to form in her head, everyone knew that Harry and Ginny had a small crush on each other but nothing serious seemed to be coming of it so Parvati had no problem planning in her head how she could use this project to ensnare the boy who lived. She started her plan that night by placing a hand on him 'accidently' in the dark, always the gentleman harry had just scolded her before ignoring the situation before he had run off. Parvati had already drifted off when he returned from getting her spells removed, a fact for which Harry was grateful.

He knew Parvati came from a big family and had many older and younger siblings so she didn't care what the sex the baby would be, Harry on the other couldn't get the image of the bright green potion that the two had produced, this image morphed until he could imagine the small face of a little girl with bright green eyes and thick dark eyelashes.

He had to try and tone joy the joy on his face when they entered the hospital for a second time as he saw that pink light. The expression on both Parvarti's and the healer's faces showed him that he wasn't fooling anyone.

When Harry woke up, he was lying on the sofa of his apartment. Parvati was a brilliant friend and gorgeous but he didn't want to betray Ginny. This thought only grew as he pictured what Ginny would look like if she was the one carrying his daughter, not Parvati.

* * *

"Mister Humphrey and Miss Perks."

Both Sally-Anne and George had been thrilled when their names had been read out together. The two had been friends ever since the second year when they both ended up practicing on the Quidditch pitch at the same time. George had been shocked when the Ebony haired Slytherin had chucked him the Quaffle before gesturing for him to throw it back. Shocked that he hadn't been insulted and told to get lost George had got on his broom and done just that. They had played until dark had fell and they headed in together before splitting up and heading their different ways.

The next Tuesday he headed down the pitch again only to see the girl sitting on the ground obviously waiting for him, grinning he ran the rest of the way. Unlike the week before they finished earlier and sat down to talk for the first time, they introduced themselves before once again heading inside to split up. This continued on for the rest of the year and each time they learnt a little more about the other, he learnt that she was banned from the team for being a girl and that she had two younger sisters where as she learnt that he had 2 cats and loved Potions. Each time they met they played less and talked more until one day they stopped flying altogether and simply chatted.

Now normally the rest of the houses would be in uproar at a Hufflepuff and Slytherin talking but everyone was well used to the strange Slytherin girl. Sally-Anne was nothing like the rest of the snakes, she never had a bad word to say about anyone no matter their blood status, age or house a fact which both angered and pleased people. She also refused to let anyone say a something bad about anyone around her so she quickly became friends with many of the students at Hogwarts who wouldn't dare have talked to a Slytherin otherwise. Even Millicent Bulstrode was seen sitting in the library talking to the girl on most Saturday mornings. So when George realised he would be paired with his friend it took all he had not to jump for joy.

Sally-Anne was also in the same mood as she moved over to the Hufflepuff table and kissed the boy on the cheek, a common gesture to the two after all the years they had spent together as friends. His smile only grew as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the door in a rush. Their potion had come out two colours; a fact which the healer said was very rare, instead of it all being a light baby blue, golden streaks also shone within the small vial.

As they again entered the small room leaving the confusion behind them George wrapped his arm around Sally's shoulders pulling her close to him before smiling as colour started to return to her face slowly, the healer obviously seeing their distress quickly had her lying down and cast the spell before leaving to go help another couple.

The Pink glow that shone down on them made the too calm immediately.

* * *

"Mister Nott and Miss Bones"

Whoever Theo and Susan had guessed they would be paired with, it was nowhere close to the actual truth, they could see the shock on other people's faces as well. The two had never even looked at each other bar a glance in the hallway and now they were to live together? Both growled in their heads in frustration. Seeing the look of anger on the other girls face Theo smiled to himself already planning how he was going to rile the other girl up, he settled on leering at her as they walked through the doors, his leering also had the unexpected effect of making Susan decide on her own plan. As long as the brute was rude to her she would be rude straight back. As they stepped through the curtains the Healer visibly flinched a the look of anger in the too students eyes and quickly started the spell hoping it wouldn't take long, the resulting effects causing her to frown. The potions had been drank and the thread of magic left each body, but what was happening was a rare anomaly, though Susan's thread was a dark blue which closely resembled her own eyes , Theodore's was a dark muddy brown, when the two began to combine shards and sparks of magic filled the room until eventually all that remained was the potion. The healer looked at it in curiosity before handing it to the girl carefully. The potion was split exactly down the middle with brown on one side and blue on the other.

Theodore had to pull the frozen girl up to the door when they were called for the sex detection as Susan slowly shook her head as she slipped into shock, this did make things easier for the flustered healer who came rushing in, all she had to do was push Susan in the direction of the bed and the girl moved towards it before laying down automatically, from over in the corner Theodore snorted in amusement before sitting down with his arms folded waiting for the result, a pink glow quickly filled the area and he nodded once at Susan who's eyes had begun to water with happiness at the sight before he focused on the ground again hiding the small smile that was creeping onto his face.

* * *

"Mister Boot and Miss Brocklehurst."

Both Terry and Mandy had been worried sick the night before the pairing was announced, Mandy in particular was certain that they would be split up even though they had been dating for three months, so when their names were read out together they couldn't control the joy that had filled them. Terry hadn't been able to stop the grin that took over his face before he had looked down at the beaming girl beside him and had placed a chaste kiss to her lips before they both had rose and began to head towards the doors. Mandy in particular had been so happy that Terry had nearly had to run to keep up as Mandy's ringlets had begun dancing up and down with her movement.

Now as they neared the doors their minds were filled with a nervous anticipation caused by the conversation in the great hall. The both squeezed their hands in reassurance before Mandy was made to lie down, as spell began to take place they both leant forward in curiosity which was soon filled by the Blue orb, smiling Mandy sat up and pulled the bigger boy into a hug.

* * *

"Mister Thomas and Miss Padma Patil

Dean had smiled at the Ravenclaw twin before winking at her and following her through the door leaving only a handful of student behind. As he entered he quickly ran a few steps to catch up with the girls retreating form. The two students knew each other vaguely from parties in Gryffindor house that she often joined with her sister. Today however there was no crowd to help fill the silence and the two sat awkwardly as the Black potion was produced. They slowly grew used to each other and after spending a night in the same bed the awkwardness had quickly disappeared, Dean being ever the gentleman had decided to kip on the sofa. He told Padma it was for her sake but to be honest the girl reminded him of his sister and the thought of sharing a bed was just too weird.

Last time her name had been called Padma had felt relieved, today however Padma's face drained of all colour at her name. The next second she had begun sprinting for the exit only for Dean to hoist her over his shoulder and carry her away kicking and screaming the whole way. She kept the struggle up all through the procedure and only calmed down as the tinted blue light hit her face.

* * *

"Mister Finnigan and Miss Lux"

On the day of the pairing he Irish boy had smirked and high fived Dean after his name had been before called before he had headed over to the neighbouring table of Hufflepuff and offered his arm to a petite red head, in return she had curtsied before allowing him to escort her to the front of the room. Once through the door they too had started laughing before introducing themselves, Seamus went first and had got irritated with her giggling at his accent before she introduced herself and it was his turn to laugh as Olivia's accent matched his perfectly, the two were still smiling as the procedure began, Seamus sitting away from the bed to try and help the girl feel more comfortable. He couldn't help but move closer to examine the potion however and they both chuckled at the shamrock green.

Today however Seamus ran ahead to hold the door open for the now blushing blonde before staring at her bum as she passed, once inside he got a hit to the back of his head and couldn't hide his sheepish expression. Olivia simply tutted in response before grabbing his wrist and dragging him towards their healer.

* * *

"Mister Weasley and Miss Moon."

Ron hadn't been able to hide the expression of relief on his face that he hadn't ended up with Pansy, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor weren't placed together for many classes so this was the first time he had seen the other girl fully. His eyes had grew wide and his mouth dropped open when the blonde had turned to look at him and he had noticed the stunning blue eyes, he had smiled politely at her and had got a curious look in return. Trying to be a gentleman, Ron had followed everything his father had told him when he was younger about how to act around a lady. He had opened the door and let her pass first, he had kissed the back of her hand when offered and he had waited for her to introduce herself fully before he did.

With each show of chivalry Antigone had grew happier, she had of course seen the red head before as he was best friends with Potter but she had never stopped to study him. As their first meeting continued and the two went through the potion making experience and saw the bright yellow potion along with the warmth of sunshine Antigone couldn't stop relief from filling her face that she seemed to have been paired with someone she could in fact get along with. She had never been good at making friends especially after the diabolical disaster with Pansy. She had thought everything was going to go wrong when she woke after the first night to see Ron watching her cautiously with his grin long gone, she put it down to the fact that he had found out what she tried to do with Draco ad her heart seemed to drop, however as the day continued it had quickly came back and she forgot about the incident.

It was weird that they had only met a few days ago yet here they were about to find out the sex of their unborn child. Both parents to be had remained calm during the explosion of questions in the hall having already discussed their family tree's and noticed the distinct lack of any multiple births on her side and a few on Ron's mothers side which explained the twins.

As Antigone lay down on the cot Ron reached out automatically and took her hand in his own, a few seconds later a pink light was formed and they both looked at each other nervous about the others reaction to the news, Ron was the first to move as he raised the hand he was holding and gave the back of it a kiss as he smiled, in return Antigone beamed and the two headed back home still hand in hand.

When Ron woke up he looked down at the weight resting upon his chest only to encounter a mass of blonde hair. How could he end up so lucky to have this Aphrodite as the mother of his baby girl? He guessed Ginny must have broken the family's male curse of only bearing sons. Maybe it wouldn't get his fiery hair and temper?

Then again Ginny and his Mother were worse when it came to anger then any of the Weasley boys, especially his dad. With this thought his expression quickly turned horrified.


	10. Chaos, Cookies and Challenges

When Hermione woke up, she turned onto her side as usual only to see the blonde hair of her most hated person. The first thought was along the lines of WTF! Her second after noticing the pile of pillows separating them obviously put there by Malfoy was oh my god he can actually be sweet. Of course she got rid of that thought when she noticed his complete lack of clothing. When Malfoy woke up, the first thing he noticed was the throbbing in his head. Seriously? Who gets injured in bed? That's when he noticed the brunette laying next to him a blush coating her cheeks and a book in her hand. He had a brief moment of calm before he stood up and stretched missing the way Hermione sped from the room.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he was lying on the sofa of his apartment. Parvati was brilliant but he didn't want to betray Ginny. The mother of his future daughter appeared within the next minute with breakfast

* * *

When Ron woke up he looked down at the weight resting upon his chest only to encounter a mass of blonde hair. How could he end up so lucky to have this Aphrodite as the mother of his baby girl? He guessed Ginny must have broken the Weasley male curse of sons. Maybe it wouldn't get his fiery hair and temper?

* * *

When Blaise woke up he felt the now familiar feeling of arms wrapped around his chest as a head rested on his shoulder. He couldn't wait until they had their son in their arms.

* * *

"Draco! Tell me why you were naked right now!"

"God calm down Mione! It's just how I sleep. God you're worse than a virgin." Draco was thank fully now dressed. A dark blush covered her began to laugh, "Oh Merlin! Wait you are a virgin aren't you?"

"It's none of your business Malfoy!" Hermione still flushed anyway giving him his answer.

"I always wondered about you and weasel. You missed your chance with him now."

"Draco! Stop it!"

"Well as interesting as this conversation seems..." They both spun round to see the smirking italian.

Draco nodded at the Slytherin as Hermione blushed a dark red. "BLAISE! How did you get here ?!"

"Well Mionette I used the door?"

"Mionette?" Draco asked an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it suits her she's like a little doll," Blaise waved a hand carelessly, "anyway just came to say me and Pansy are having a boy." A sharp knock on the door was followed by the appearance of Ron.

"Hey how comes you and Granger never did the deed?" At Draco's raised eyebrow and Blaise's question Ron quickly turned a radish red.

"Well..er.. that's none of your business is it?." Ron muttered he suddenly looked between the three in suspicion "Why are you discussing that anyway?" The trio were saved from answering by another newcomer.

"Hello?"

"Potter." Blaise nodded at the other boy. "Come join us." Harry entered before glancing from the still very red Ron and Hermione to the calm Blaise and Draco.

"So Potter, what you doing?" Blaise asked, "We're discussing Hermione's virtue."

"Hermione's virtue?" Harry asked with a look of puzzlement which quickly turned to fear as Hermione's temper reached breaking point.

"Shut up! We are not talking about this!" Hermione growled. "It's nothing to do with any of you!"

"No need to be such a prude Granger," Draco's lips pursed as he stared at her." I'm sure someone will have you one day."

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted through clenched teeth, "Will you just SHUT UP!"

"God Mionette breathe." Blaise said slowly from his new position on the couch, "you never mentioned... What are you having?"

Harry's face morphed into a grin, "Girl." Both Hermione and Draco however suddenly seemed interested in the walls or floor, neither wanting to speak. Ron glanced between them a frown on his face, never before had he seen the two look so awkward. It shouldn't have been a hassle to tell the sex of the child? After all he, Harry and Blaise had.

"Come on mate. Just tell us. It can't be that bad," Blaise glanced between the two. "Besides we need to know who was right in your argument."

Seeing no words forth coming Harry decided to move on to the reason he was there in the first place. "Anyways Ron, me and Parvati wondered if you and Antigone wanted to come over tonight, you and Pansy to Blaise…Hermione you can come too when all this...whatever it is...is over." Harry was heading to the door when Hermione finally spoke.

"We were both right..."

They all turned at the sound of a body hitting wood to see a passed out Ron on the floor a look of horror still on his face. "Ron...Ron...RON!" At the combined shout of 4 people the red head shot to his feet.

"Huh? Wha happened?" He turned to each person before comprehension dawned on his face." WHAT! You cant- it cant- can it?- but why- Mione- can't happen- not good- not not good- bad-Harry- so bad- nightmare- ferrets- blonde?- blonde- BLONDE! MALFOY!"

Before anyone could work out what had just happened Ron had jumped to his feet and was running after the other boy. As they began to dodge around the furniture Hermione simply sighed and tossed a magazine at Blaise who shot her a thankful look and began to read, Harry was leaving as walked into the kitchen to have a look through the cupboards, knowing Ron and Draco they were going to be a while. As she returned to the sitting room she sat down at the small table making small talk with Blaise as loud crashes and bangs echoed around them. It wasn't until everything went silent that they began to worry.

Hermione was the first to reach them, they were in the bedroom both of them somehow drenched in water and green goo, Hermione took this all in before she saw the bigger picture. Ron currently had two hands squeezing around Draco's neck all the while pushing him against the wall. "YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" With each word Ron hit the blondes head of the wall until with a quick spell Hermione separated the two sending them flying to opposite sides of the room.

"RON! I would NEVER! How dare you insinuate that?" Her bushy hair began to frizz and crackle. It was a sight Ron had seen many times when Hermione had been pushed too far.

Blaise on the other hand just kept munching on a chocolate chip snack he had discovered.

"BUTTTT...I meant... TWINS!" Ron whined in despair.

"I _told_ you we could have twins. Its not _my_ fault you have the memory of a gold fish is it?"  
Hermione sighed and glanced at those surrounding her. "Now can we please settle this calmly? Good. Ron you go first."

"IF I find out you did anything you blonde git you will wish I had killed you now."

"Like you could actually hurt me Weasel" Draco scoffed.

"Oh you just watch me Mal...Blaise? Where did you get that cookie?"

The italian shook his head before grabbed Ron's arm shoving the cookie into the red heads mouth before he could make another move at attacking the Slytherin or another sound that could possibly end up with him belching slugs again. "Right so I'll just be leaving now, Mione. Good luck. I'll see you at the potters." With that he left after grabbing another cookie sighing Hermione flounced off to the bedroom muttering about an essay due in for Astronomy and stupid red head idiots.

Draco glanced at his best friend with a mischievous look in his eyes. "So a boy. A little heir to make you proud and carry on the Zabini family name."

The glare he got in return could have frozen the hottest of fires but Draco didn't so much as flinch. "Wow Draco, channel your father much?"

"Wow have a black widow for a mother much?"

"Prat"

"Dick"

"Queer"

"In your dreams Zabini"

"Too true Draco."

Malfoy rolled his eyes at his friend. "But yeah congrats Mate."

"You too. Well I should leave before Pansy starts to worry."

With that Draco was alone once again, he sighed wondering what had happened to his best friend that resulted in him actually liking the crazy cobra girl otherwise known as Pansy.

Hermione was well into her essay when she noticed the blonde standing over her, as she went to speak a flash of light signalled the arrival of a note.

**_To the Granger-Malfoy clan_**

**_Your next task in the project includes a list of objectives which must be fulfilled._**

**_1. Names must be picked. (Both Parents must agree)_**

At this Hermione atomically began to write a list for possibilities as Draco read on.

**_2. Both parents must talk to their baby._**

**_3. Both parents must learn 15 new things about each other._**

**_4. Both parents will be given the chance to go to the others family over the Holidays._**

**_Thank you._**

Both of the teenagers paled drastically at the last request but for different reasons and as Hermione ran off to the toilet to throw up what was left of the cookies. Draco sat on his bed wondering what exactly he was going to do and trying not to focus on the fact that he had no idea what to do.

He was in trouble.


	11. Names - Day 12

**Heyyyyy Yeah i'm back and its been a while the amount of birthdays i have been to is ridiculous also happy fathers day to my amazing daddy! Love you lots!**

* * *

"We need names Draco, we can't just call them twin one and twin two." Hermione sighed, it had been a week since they had been told to pick and only a week remained before they had to present them

"Of course not….I was thinking more Girl Baby and Boy Baby." The glare shot his way caused the smirk to slip from his face.

"Fine Malfoy. You can pick the Girl baby's middle name and boy baby's first name and I will choose the other two? Okay?" Draco frowned trying to find some problem with this before nodding. Hermione smiled before picking up her baby book.

Draco collapsed onto the chair opposite. "Fine err Natalia?"

The brunette quickly flicked through the book towards the N's smiling at him taking an intrest, "Natalia?"

"Yeah, I always wanted a little sister called Natalia."

Hermione glanced up at the sadness on his face before speaking. "Natalia means…birthday apparently or Christmas. Well that's a bit boring…no offense."

"Don't worry, none taken besides it's nowhere near Christmas, anyway who cares what it means?"

"Draco. I want to do this properly. How about Dee or Lauren?" she began flicking through the pages again."Oh what about Rebecca? It's from the Hebrew to mean Captivating."

"Captivating?" Draco could already imagine the little baby girl with the same large brown eyes as the Gryffindor in front of him and a mass of hair. Captivating indeed. "One of my choices."

"One?"

"Yeah. We'll pick two names and choose between them."

Hermione nodded before writing it down. "Well if you're having Rebecca I want Naomi."

"Naomi?"

"Yeah. I used to call all my dolls Naomi. It means beautiful, pleasant and delightful...2 things you aren't."

"Oh Granger you really think I'm beautiful?" Draco smirked as Hermione began to flush red.

"Shut it Malfoy! Why don't you look then?"

Draco leant over and plucked the book off her lap. "hmmm…Rosabella?"

"Think of the nicknames. Rose? Rosa? Bella? It would get confus-"

Hermione cut off realizing that the baby would never grow old enough to get a nickname. In silence they began searching once again. By lunch time Draco still hadn't settled on a name for his second choice while Hermione had settled on Kimberley.

Neville glanced between the two as they joined him at the empty table. "Any Luck?"

"None Draco can't seem to make up his mind!"

"Just because I don't want a commoners name for my daughter, besides there needs to be a constellation link in there, all the Blacks have a name like that."

"My daughter isn't a Black, _Dragon_."Hermione growled. "What about…Pyrene? That's unique means Red Head."

"No Malfoy will ever be …_Ginger."_

"They might be!"

"Wouldn't."

"Will."

"Couldn't."

"Could."

"Shouldn't. Now I thought you wanted me to pick a name Granger."

Both looked over at the brown haired boy who had been watching the two like a tennis match. "What do you think Neville?"

"Well Hannah and I tried looking back at old Family names but no luck yet."

"Family names?" Draco paused, "I'm sure I have a Great Aunt Cynthia. How about that?"

"Yeah because you're aunts have such a great reputation." Hermione muttered. "Why not just call her Bellatrix. Meaning oh great crazy one."

"Actually it means female warrior now look up Cynthia."

"Cynthia…Cynthia...Cynth…there Cynthia. From the name knythia which was one of Artemis, goddess of the moon. Cyntia in Spanish form and Cindy as a shortened form."

Neville glanced up. "Did you say Cindy?"

"yeah..why?" They exchanged a glance when the other boy jumped to his feet,

"THAT'S IT! CINDY!" with that the boy was running from the hall leaving everyone to stare after him.

"So… not Cynthia?"

"No, Draco…Not Cynthia"

Together the two turned and headed back to the small apartment.

* * *

Draco sighed and continued looking through the book in between completing some notes for one of his lessons; finally he looked up at the brunette who was absorbed in some book, clearing his throat he got her to look up.

"Problem, Draco?" The book didn't lower as she looked over it.

"Cassiopeia."

"Bless you."

"Wha…no Granger I mean for a name, Cassiopeia." Draco smirked happily before handing the book over to Hermione's now out stretched hand.

"Cassiopeia…goddess…chains…placed amongst the stars," At this point she shot Draco an exasperated look before handing the book back over, "It's lovely but it's just too long, sorry Draco." With that she began reading again.

"Well oh great one what name did you choose?"

"Juliet thought it was perfect with the full rivals and all that."

"What on earth are you on about, Granger," In response the witch lifted book in front of her without even glancing at him, at his further silence she shot him a questioning look only to see a frown of confusion marring his features.

"Draco…you have read Shakespeare haven't you?" As Draco's head shook the book dropped from her hand and landed with a thud on the floor causing Malfoy to flinch in shock, he glanced from the book to the open mouthed girl and back again until eventually Hermione moved. Instead of explaining herself she instead rushed out the room only to return with a stack of books encased in her arms, smiling she set the stack in front of Draco, "Read through these and then get back to me." Hesitantly he reached out and grabbed the first book understanding hitting him as he read the title.

_**Romeo and Juliet**_

Opposite him Hermione had recovered the dropped book and was reading again, she stopped however after a few seconds. "Cassie."

"What?"

"We can call her Cassie for short…"

Draco smiled and started on the stack in front of him.

* * *

_**The next day**_

A small notice board had appeared on the wall when Draco returned to his room that night.

It listed the most recent requirements personalized for their 'family' with the first point crossed off.

**_1. You must choose names for your baby._**

**_2. You must talk to your baby._**

**_3. You must choose name for your other baby*_**

**_4. You must take one trip home._**

**_5. both parents must learn 15 new things about each other._**

Squinting Draco read the small print at the bottom:

**_*only in cases where one or more child is produced._**

Hermione entered the room before staring at the statue still boy and heading over. While her eyes took in the noticeboard and list, his were still fixed on the 4th point. "So…shall we start on the second point Draco?" Hermione asked prodding his arm. He turned to look at her, eyes blank. Confused she repeated her question; finally she got a nod in response.

"Okay…well…hi babies. I'm going to be your mummy. I can't wait to see you soon. I bet your going to be the brightest babies ever."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Granger all babies do is drool and poop it's not hard to be clever in that scenario."

"Shut it Draco."

…

"Draco!"

"What?"

"you're meant to be talking to the babies!"

"You said Shut up so i…" he trailed off at the look in her eyes. "yesh, sorry. So, hi sproglets. I'm Draco and I'm going to be your dad for a little bit…."

It was six o'clock. In the field/ common room 3 couples sat around a checked blanket.

Pansy lay in between Blaises legs, her back against his chest, opposite her Antigone was doing the same with Ron, every 10 seconds the boy would glance down at her in amazement before grinning at his best mate.

Harry sat apart from his partner at the opposite corner of the blanket, piles of food separating the two; every now and then he would catch sight of Parvati who was doing her best to show off, one finger twirled in her hair while her lips were pushed into a pout. It was the cheeky winks sent his way which really freaked him out.

They had knocked on the remaining door but heard no answer in response. It was the perfect summer day, everything was quiet and blissful. The sky a light blue with one or two clouds dotted around and a blinding sun. The grass was slowly lifting in the breeze.

The only thing that was now damaging this scenario was the sight of a furious Hermione storming in their direction. Her arms were stick straight by her sides while her hands were clenched into fists. Behind her Draco looked much the same, as the both sat down the three other Gryffindor's exchanged glances before beginning to eat in silence. The two Slytherin's did the same.

"What crawled up your -" Antigone was silenced by the large freckled hand placed over her mouth. Even if Ron hadn't for once in his life had some tact, the girl would have been silenced by the two glares shot in her direction.

A bird tweeted.

Hermione chucked a grape off Draco.

A single cloud blocked the sun.

Draco chucked some cheese into Hermione's hair.

The grass fluttered.

Hermione threw an apple off his head.

The sun kept shining.

Draco hit a bread roll off her nose.

A tree began to creak.

Hermione threw a knife off his –It was only Blaise's quick thinking that ensured Draco didn't lose a valuable part of his anatomy. "Okay…What the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you ask Mr Ferret over there…careful he doesn't insult you though, wait no he only does that to Babies!" Hermione began to sneak her hand back over to the Knife that Parvati quickly vanished, getting a glare for her trouble.

"Calm down Mione, the little aliens can't even hear me."

Harry, Ron and Blaise all stared at him at the use of a nickname while Antigone, Parvati and Pansy all scowled at the insult.

"They are not aliens."

"It isn't even a They because It is not even real. It's a bunch of spells mixed together."

"They are too real. I can't believe you would be so insensitive."

"Oh boohoo get over it Granger."

"Just because you had a crappy upbringing doesn't mean you can take it out on-"

"You know nothing about me Granger! You're just mad that I'm right. This spell is going to create a baby that will last a month than vanish. Phoot. Nada. Nil. Dead. Gone." At this Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears before she ran off, the girls all followed most looking upset themselves. Harry shook his head before following after them at a slow pace.

"God no need to be such a cockroach Dray." Blaise sighed.

"What did I do. I was completely right about It being an It." However he looked distinctly uncomfortable at what had happened.

"How would you like to be called an it-"

"He already is." Ron butted in.

"- spell or not. This is real for Hermione. This is like her own flesh and blood. The spell doesn't stop her from feeling motherly. It doesn't stop her from believing it's her child. It doesn't stop any of them."

"I wasn't being serious…I was just mad."

Ron frowned. "It doesn't stop the fact that you just told those 4 girls that their babies are going to die."

Blaise glared at his bluntness as Draco's face turned sorrowful before seeing Pansy and Antigone heading their direction, getting up the 3 boys went to meet them. After pulling the two still upset girls into a hug Draco turned to speak to them. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was just angry. You know how I can be."

Antigone smiled and nodded at him, "I guess we do have to accept we can't keep them."

Pansy on the other hand kept glaring. "You should know most of all how painful it is to get told your child won't grow up." Blaise quickly led her away as Draco's eyes flashed with anger. Ron did the same leaving Draco to continue on back to his house. In the distance Harry and Parvati were also heading back.

Upon entering the house, all was quiet. The bedroom door was slightly ajar. Nothing was different except the bed. Hermione lay sleeping on the left side, tears still coated her cheeks, and on her body was the only blanket from the bed just big enough to cover her.

Looks like he was in for a cold night."I'm sorry Hermione."

He got silence in response. Slowly he got into the bed and grabbed a book and began to read lying next to her facing her back. Hermione frowned but stayed still a few minutes later just as she was about to drift actually off for real she heard one more sentence.

"I was thinking Castor for a boy."

Hermione smiled before waving her hand and making the blanket expanded.

"I like that name. Castor...Night Draco."

"Night Hermione.


	12. Boy Baby

**Hey :)**

**Dedicated to the fabulous Tiaa xox who left me one of the nicest reviews :) (although i did quite like the amount of Awwwww's i got off people :p) ...in other news ...its my birthday on saturday! can not wait! Hopefully getting some Sherlock goodies! Enjoy :)**

* * *

POP!

"Draco, stop it…"

POP!

"I mean it. Stop."

POP!

"DRACO!" Hermione spun round on her chair realizing that she wasn't going to be finishing her essay any time soon.

"What? I'm bored. There's nothing to do around here." Hermione rolled her eyes at the small pout on the boy's face. Sighing she stood up before vanishing to her…well their room, Draco watching curiously. A few minutes later she returned chucking something at his chest before retaking her seat. Growling at her and rubbing his chest with one hand he picked up the…book?

_What to expect when you're expecting: The most common baby names._

"What's this for?"

Hermione slammed down her quill once more. "For Boy Baby as you fondly call him you haven't mentioned it for 3 days now."

"But I'm only picking his middle name it's not that impor…" He only just managed to avoid the inkpot that smashed by his head, "geez, calm down you bloody harpy I'll pick a name besides I've already chosen Castor."

"Good because I've already chosen my choices as well. Check the post it notes…. The small pieces of paper Draco..."

_Alexander - Man's defender and warrior, from the Greek Era._

_Kevin – It is of Irish of Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Kevin is "handsome and beloved"._

_David –It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of David is "beloved"._

_Daniel - It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Daniel is "God is my judge"._

"No I'm not having my son called Daniel or David. Those are commoner names. Not great Malfoy names. Malfoy names should be – "

"Fine I'll stick with Alexander and Kevin." Once again she began to write on her parchment.

"hmmm …they'll do I guess."

Sighing Hermione turned once more "…because your name is so meaningful, Dragon"

"It is as you know also star constellation, besides my name rocks, I'm an amazing mighty creature."

"Careful you don't go turning into a seahorse."

"What?"

"Never mind your bleached blonde head over it."

"...What about Shane? Samuel? Shane means God is gracious. Okay definitely not. Samuel means God heard? Who is this God guy? Maybe we can call them God."

"God is…is too much to explain right now. But it's not a name for the baby. Pick any of them. Just let me work."

"Fine then…Xavier means -"

"NO! Don't even joke."

"I thought you didn't care? It's a perfectly reasonable name."

"I am not having a kid named after the leader of the X-men. That's just cruel."

"The leader of the what? Is this another one of Potters groups?"

"No, it's a comic and a movie. Charles Xavier is the headmaster of a school full of students with special powers. He and a select few people form a group called the X-men and help fight against a group of evil mutants who want rid of humans because they see them as unpure…" She cut off when seeing his raised eyebrow and smirk.

"So…it's pretty much Potters life story?"

"…shut up… just no Xavier. Please? "

"Fine, Devon hmm no oooh Draven? Yeah I like that. Write it down." Another inkpot came flying in his direction. "Chill."

"Blaise already chose Draven, he told me yesterday, so move on."

"Well that wasn't nice of him…E…E…Edwin means…"

"Wealthy friend. Yes I know. It's perfect. Now hush."

"Well aren't you a clever one."

"Smart Alec."

"Oooh Alec?-"

"No our son is not being named after something that sparkles in the sun!"

"ooookay then...mad woman... fine hmmm Blaine means yellow…wait …what?"

"Well its better then Lavender…"

"Fair play Granger…fair play."

it took them another hour to find some more names and another half to agree.

* * *

The rest of the day was going like normal. If you asked anyone what caused everything within those next moments they all said the same thing.

Neville Longbottom should not be allowed near Potions.

* * *

_**1 hour after Potions**_

Ron grabbed one arm while Harry grabbed the other trying to force her back into to the seat. Seeing this Pansy and Blaise tried the technique with their own charge.

Hermione shook her arms unintentionally causing a small electric current to pass into both boys who let go immediately. Across the hall Draco Malfoy did the same.

The only thoughts running through their heads was that they must reach each other and soon, finally by the doors to the great hall they met, Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on tiptoe, Draco's own hands rested on her slim hips before moving slightly lower.

Their lips touched in a chaste kiss which quickly grew in tempo to the shock of the speechless hall that was until one thoroughly snogged Draco pulled back and snarled,

"I'm going to KILL HIM." before storming off.

This left one Hermione Granger to sort out everything else.


	13. Potion Calamity

**Thanks for all the Birthday wishes off last week they really made me smile :)**

* * *

Earlier in the day:

History of Magic had passed like normal, so did charms, it was potions where everything went to pot.

As usual, once again the lesson began with a speech. "Because of the…delightful explosion I was provided with last week I have decided to be nice to you this lesson."

If anything the Gryffindor's went paler than usual, even the Slytherin smirks had less power to them and nervousness was in every eye. "I shall be deciding the partners for you since I am that…nice... Now, your directions are on the board. You may begin." With a wave of his wand the rows of black cauldrons had a small flame underneath them and the storage cupboard door opened showing a variety of jars and black scales.

The groups were actually not that bad, even Ron, Harry and Seamus had been paired together it was when he began to reach the end that she began to panic.

"Granger and Malfoy…" a groan had already left Hermione's mouth while Draco had to sop himself from fainting after seeing the hint of humour in the Professors eyes, "...and Longbottom. Now begin."

Hermione frowned before slowly pushing her stool closer to Draco's so that Neville could fit around the table as well. It would all go to hell if the two ended up next to each other.

"So…what are we making?" Neville asked before glancing at the table when a glare was directed his way.

"It clearly states Amora on the board shlongbottom, learn to read. Now sit still and shut up."

Hermione frowned before leaning closer to the blushing boy, "We are making a weaker version of a love potion completely harmless."

"Thanks Mione…can I help?" Hermione opened her mouth to turn him down nut didn't want to hurt him so closed it just as quickly, Draco had already begun to stir the potion in a figure of eight and added the rose petals, the stems lay beside him waiting for the thorns to be removed seeing this Hermione smiled. Surely Neville couldn't mess this up.

"Sure just add these stems when the timer goes off."

Draco scoffed, "He is not helping."

"Yes he is!"

This is my potion I'm not having him mess it up"

"It's our potion Dra- Malfoy, not yours."

The two began to bicker once more, missing the timer completely, determined not to ruin the potion Neville added the stems, unfortunately forgetting to remove the thorns. Frowning at the board he moved on to the next line. Add 6 dew drops... He went to collect them from the cupboard not finishing the full sentence. If he had maybe disaster could have been diverted.

6 dew drops must be added after stirring immediately.

Meanwhile Hermione and Draco had now moved on to insulting each other's fashion when a waft of pink light engulfed them, coming out the supply closet, Neville froze before disappearing once again for his own safety.

Snape shot out a protection spell on the rest of the class but it was too late for the blonde and brunette; both were lifted into the air before settling down at opposite ends of the classroom. Hermione was the first to open her eyes the once chocolate coloured iris now a vibrant purple. Harry was crouched in front of her blocking her view from the rest of the room.

Across the room Snape was crouched in front of Draco who was in much the same state but had a dark blue iris now instead of silvery grey.

A soft groan came out his mouth "Mione?"

"Ohh Merlin…"before anyone could ask what was wrong Snape had spun round and cast a spell at the middle of the room."GET HER OUT!"

Harry also turned to yell at the teacher for his bias, this was a mistake, as soon as Hermione's eyes met Draco's they were on their feet running at each other, an invisible barrier stopped them but they kept trying.

"POTTER! They have both inhaled a very powerful lust potion. Fortunately it will wear off soon but until then I do not wish to see teenage hormones take there path so I repeat. GET HER OUT!"

Harry nodded pulling Hermione back and out the door, fighting the full way, as soon as she was gone, Draco calmed once more and returned to his silent state.

Neville remained hidden in the cupboard.

It would have been fine if not for the fact that not one of their class mates had thought about the fact they would be together at lunch. So each thinking that the other would be missing the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's sat in the great hall.

It wasn't long before the vibrant eyes met again.

Ron grabbed one of Hermione's arms while Harry grabbed the other trying to force her back into to the seat. Seeing this Pansy and Blaise tried the technique with their own charge. Hermione shook her arms unintentionally causing a small electric current to pass into both boys who let go immediately. Across the hall Draco Malfoy did the same.

The only thoughts running through their heads was that they must reach each other and soon, finally by the doors to the great hall they met, Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as she stood on tiptoe, Draco's own hands rested on her slim hips before moving slightly lower.

Their lips touched in a chaste kiss which quickly grew in tempo to the shock of the speechless hall that was until one thoroughly snogged Draco pulled back and snarled,

"I'm going to KILL HIM." before storming off.

This left one Hermione Granger to sort out everything else.


End file.
